Becoming Ron and Hermione
by IheartRonaldWeasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione missing moments from DH from the first night after the wedding up to the epilogue. SPOILERS if you haven't read Deathly Hallows Don't read! Reviews are appreciated! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Never Leave You

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is my Ron/Hermione Deathly Hallows Missing Moments Series. If you have not read Deathly Hallows there are some SPOILERS so don't read if you don't want to know what happens. Once I get several chapters up let me know which one you like the best! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Never Leave You**

"Bathroom…." was all Ron and Hermione heard Harry say as he bounded out of the drawing room at Grimauld Place. Hermione reached for her beaded hand bag and dug out the sleeping bags she had brought for herself, Harry, and Ron. After she laid them all out she sat next to Ron on the couch.

They had been silent the whole time Harry had been in the bathroom, but it was not an awkward silence, but rather a comfortable one.

"So this is it isn't it?" Hermione said breaking the silence. "Voldemort has started to take over everything and absolutely no one is safe…." She looked at Ron and he was just sitting there nodding his head as if he had a hard time saying it aloud.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Harry returned and immediately crawled into his sleeping bag. Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. As she closed the door she leaned against it and sighed.

It was starting to sink in that this journey that she had just embarked on with her two very best friends could very well end in one of their deaths or possibly all of them. The very thought cause her to shudder. After running into those two Death Eaters earlier that night she realized that anywhere they went was not safe and they could easily be found.

As she changed into her pajamas she thought about how her feelings for Ron had developed from just friendship to something a little more over the last few years. Ron had always been there with her and she had started to fancy him and she hoped with all her heart that he fancied her as well. This summer while she was at the Burrow she noticed how he would just slightly touch her as he walked by or when she was sad he was immediately by her side with his arm around her. She admired him for the way he was so in tune with her feelings and her likes and dislikes.

Hermione brushed her teeth and headed back into the drawing room. She walked in and put her clothes away and turned around to crawl in bed. What she saw when she turned around made her smile. Ron had taken the cushions off of the couch and had placed them under her sleeping bag for her to sleep on.

Hermione crossed over to her sleeping bag and slid in so that she was lying on her stomach and Ron rolled over to face her.

"You comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Ron." she said.

He smiled. They just lay there looking at eachother for a moment when Hermione quietly whispered, "Ron, I'm scared."

Ron looked at her and said, "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I've just been thinking," she started, "what if we get caught? What if Voldemort, honestly Ron don't shudder, what if he catches us? It would be aweful. Ron, I'm scared of dying. What if he kills one of us? I don't think I could survive if he did something to you……..or Harry." She added Harry's name onto the end even though she had no thought of saying his name in the first place.

A tear slid down her cheek and Ron reached over and brushed it away with his thumb. He stroked her hair and said, "Don't worry Hermione, everything will be ok."

"But what if he gets to you or Harry and I'm left all by myself?" she asked.

Ron grabbed her hand interlaced his fingers with hers and covered the top of her hand with his other hand and said, "Hermione, you are the bravest girl I know. If something were to happen to me or Harry I know you would be ok. But that's not going to happen. Hermione, I promise you that I will not leave you. I will always be beside you and protect you. It's going to be ok, alright?"

Hermione just faintly smiled and quietly said, "Ok." Ron smiled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and said, "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Hermione was sad then, she didn't want to let go of Ron's warm hand. She loved the way it felt in her own. His hand wasn't soft and smooth but it felt right and was a perfect fit with hers. She was surprised though when he rolled onto his back and continued to hold her hand and rub it with his thumb. Hermione smiled and allowed herself to close her eyes. She slept better that night than she had all summer, just because of Ron Weasley holding her hand.


	2. Broken Promise

**Broken Promise**

"RON!!!" Hermione called out into the darkness. She could faintly see him walking away in the distance. "RON!" she called out again tears streaming down her face. "Ron, you promised! You said you wouldn't leave me!" She could not see him anymore. He was too far away. Then she heard a loud crack and knew he was gone.

She turned around and went back into the tent. "He's g-g-gone." Hermione cried, "Disapparated!" She threw herself into a vacant chair, pulled her knees to her chest, and began to sob.

How could he? Ron promised her that he would not leave her. Now here she was alone. Of course Harry was there, but he didn't give her the same comfort and feeling of safety that Ron did. The next thing Hermione knew a blanket had been draped across her and Harry had seated himself at the entrance of the tent to do the first watch of the night.

As Hermione sniffled she reached to draw the blanket closer around her. Then she smelled it. The smell that always gave her such comfort. Ron.

Harry had taken the blanket from Ron's cot and draped it over her. She could detect Ron's familiar scent and clutched it tighter. All she wanted was for the blanket to actually be Ron with his arms around her again. This was the first time since Dumbledore's funeral that she had cried and he wasn't there to comfort her.

Ron had promised her that he wouldn't leave her, so why did he? How could he just leave her out here in the woods where she could easily be found? Maybe he will come back. Maybe he will admit he was wrong, apologize, and wrap her in his arms again. That was all she wanted at that moment. To feel Ron's arms around her in a sweet embrace. But he left her. He broke his promise. He betrayed her trust.

Hermione realized that she had stopped crying, she supposed she just didn't have any tears left in her. She then realized how tired she was. She crawled out of the chair still clutching Ron's blanket tightly around her. She walked to her cot and lay down to try to go to sleep, but all she could do was toss and turn. She just couldn't get comfortable.

Then she rolled over and saw Ron's cot on the other side of the tent. Hermione got off of her cot and crossed to his. She lay down on his bed and laid her head on his pillow. As she lay there she let Ron's scent completely engulf her. She closed her eyes and prayed that this was not the last night that she would ever see Ronald Weasley.

**A/N: I know this one was short but I like it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Apology

**Apology**

He's back. Just a few hours ago Harry woke Hermione up and she saw not only Harry but Ron as well. At first Hermione thougth she was dreaming. There had been many nights recently that she dreamed of Ron returning and throwing his arms around her and apologizing for leaving. Now that he was actually back the warm welcome Hermione thought she would give him went flying out the window.

Hermione let go of her temper and completely took all of her anger out on him. Now it was hours later and Ron was doing the watch at the front of the tent. Hermione had yet to fall asleep. She knew that she shouldn't have beat Ron up like that. "_But that idiot deserved it!" _ she thought to herself crossing her arms. But she didn't want him to be angry with her. Hermione decided that since Harry was asleep this would be a good time to talk to Ron alone.

She rolled out of bed and clutched her blanket tightly around her. She tip-toed over to the entrance of the tent and sat next to Ron. "Hey." she said.

"Hey, can't sleep?" he asked with a smile.

_"Oh good gosh, did he have to smile?" _ Hermione thought to herself. She loved his smile. Everytime he smiled she lost track of her thoughts and couldn't help but think about how handsome he was. She quickly looked away so she wouldn't stare.

"I'm sorry abut earlier," she said.

"It's alright, I deserved it." he said.

Hermione smiled and looked back over at him, "Well, yeah you did!"

He laughed and said, "You know Hermione, you have a really good arm for a girl." Hermione giggled and they both sat in silence for a moment or two. When she looked back at Ron she saw him shiver. It was snowing outside and sitting at the tent opening you could feel every gush of cold wind. "Here." she said draping the blanket across him as well and scooting over so they were now sitting so close they were touching.

"Hermione,"

"Ron,"

They both started at the same time. "You go first." He said. "No, honestly Ron, you go first."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I broke my promise to you. I said I would never leave you and I did. I left you and Harry all alone. I wanted to come back so badly, but I had no idea where you were. I should never have left you, Hermione. It was that stupid locket. It made me think things. I believed it and I thought you would be better off without me. But Hermione, while I was gone it felt like part of me was missing. And now that I'm back here with you, I feel complete again." He finished. In the little light that they did have Hermione noticed that the tips of his ears had turned pink. "That's sweet Ron." She said.

"Well, Ron, while you were gone, I felt incomplete too. I would see your empty cot at night and it was just like nothing would ever be the same again. I prayed for you every night you know. I prayed for your safety and I prayed that somehow you would find us again and come back. You don't know what a huge relief it is that both of those prayers were answered." she said.

Ron put his arms around her shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. "Hermione, I know that I didn't keep my last promise so I understand if you don't ever trust me again, but I promise you again that I won't leave you. I'll always be right by your side and will be here to protect you. I swear."

"Ron, I believe you. I trust you now just as I always have." She smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled too and yawned. "Why don't you go to bed and I'll take over the watch." Hermione said.

"No, no I'm fine you go to bed."

"No Ron, I insist. I see the bags under your eyes. You need some sleep."

"Alright," he said. And then he stood up to leave, leaving Hermione wrapped up in her blanket. Then he did something he had never done before. He bent down and kissed Hermione on the top of her head. "Goodnight 'Mione." He whispered.

"Goodnight Ron." She replied blushing.

As he walked to his cot he stopped and said, "You know, I meant what I said earlier…….you really do throw a nasty punch!" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to watching the snowfall outside knowing everything was alright between them again.

**A/N: I think this one is probably one of my favorites. Hope you liked it! I hope to have some more moments up tomorrow but for now reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Interrupted Moments

**Interrupted Moments**

Ron spun on the spot and the next thing he knew he was standing on the sand in front of Shell Cottage clutching Hermione in his arms. He ran as fast as he could and met Luna and Dean on the front porch who opened the door for him to go in.

"Ron! What is going on?" Bill asked, but then he noticed the unconscious Hermione in Ron's arms and quickly led Ron to the guest bedroom. Ron gently lay Hermione onto the bed and made sure to keep her head supported. "Ron, are you ok?" Bill asked. Ron was so concerned about Hermione he did not even notice the bad cut on his cheek that was causing blood to run down his face. "Yeah, I'll be alright." Bill quickly left the room to see if he could help Fleur who was seeing to Mr. Ollivander.

Ron pulled up a chair next to Hermione and grabbed her hand. Listening to her painful scrams at the Malfoy's had almost killed him. With each earsplitting shriek he felt his insides rip. Now she was lying here unconscious and he did not know how to wake her up. "Hermione, wake up. Please, wake up." Ron rubbed her hand between both of his and in his head he continued to hear the sounds of her screaming in agony and pain.

He was so scared. He looked at Hermione and brushed some of her bushy hair out of her face. She was so beautiful. He could hardly bear the thought of not seeing the light in her eyes again, or the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed, or the shy smile she would give him when no one was looking. Her smile was the most beautiful thing to him. He could not imagine her not being here. She had to wake up. She just had to. She couldn't die.

He covered her hand again and leaned his head closer to her ear. When he spoke his lips even slightly brushed her ear. "Hermione, please wake up. Come back to me. I need you. Please Hermione, wake up." He lightly kissed her cheek and continued rubbing her hand.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only about ten seconds, Hermione opened her eyes. "Ron?" She said. Ron felt his heart break when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hermione, it's ok. We are at Shell Cottage, we're safe. We got out!"

She relaxed her face a little and tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Ouch!"

"Hermione, lay still, you don't want to injure yourself more." Ron looked out the window, "Harry's back now, I'm gonna go see if everything is alright." Ron started toward the door. "Ron, wait." Hermione called after him. "I want to talk to you for a minute."

Ron immediately turned around and sat back down in the chair.

"Ron, I heard you." She said.

"What?" He looked confused.

"When Bellatrix was cursing me, I heard you calling my name."

"Oh, that." He said. The tips of his ears started to turn pink and he couldn't look at her. This time Hermione was the one to reach over and grab his hand. "Ron, when she was putting that curse on me it was so painful…." tears started to slide down her cheek but Ron caught them with his thumb. "It's ok." He said, "You don't have to talk about it."

"No Ron, I want you to hear this." He began to rub his thumb over her hand again and she noticed that his other hand had not left her face but was just lightly stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

"I was in so much pain," she continued. "I've heard how the pain of that curse feels, but nothing can prepare you for the intensity of it. It hurt so bad, I just wanted it to end. I wanted to die, anything to make it stop."

"Don't say that Hermione." Ron said. His own eyes started to sting with tears.

"But it's true Ron, I did. But then I heard you call out my name and I knew I had to live. I had to live just so I could see your face one more time. I couldn't imagine not being with you Ron." A few more tears slid down and her cheeks.

"Hermione, you were brilliant back there. You showed so much bravery and you outsmarted her. Hermione, I don't think I could have done it had it been me." At this he allowed one tear to slip from his eye down to his cheek.

"Ron," Hermione said, "thank you for saving me."

Ron leaned his head down and said, "I told you I would never leave you. When they locked me in that cellar I had to get back to you. I was already stupid and left you once. I couldn't let that happen again."

At this Ron felt like it was time for him to show Hermione his true feelings. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, his lips were about a half inch away from hers when the door burst open behind him. "Dobby's dead!" it was Luna. Ron let out an exasperated sigh. He was mad at Luna for picking that moment to burst in, then the reality of her words hit.

Hermione began to cry. Ron didn't want to leave her but he knew he needed to be with Harry. He kissed her hand and said "I'm going to check on Harry. I'll be back though, I promise."

Ron found Harry digging a grave for Dobby in the garden. Ron grabbed another spade and helped Harry finish the grave. After Dobby had been buried Harry seemed to want to be alone so Ron went back inside. He walked through the front door and was relieved to see Hermione standing in the kitchen leaning against the doorframe. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. When he was with Hermione everything just fit. When he held her in his arms her body felt like the missing piece to a puzzle that had just been put into place.

She put her arms around his neck and squeezed with what little strength she had left. They broke apart and for the first time since she woke up she smiled. Ron smiled back and thought that maybe this was his time. As he leaned down to kiss her once more he heard Harry come through the front door. They quickly separated and Ron was left feeling hopeless. He made a vow to himself at that moment that before either one of them died he would kiss her. As Harry walked into the kitchen and Hermione followed him Ron smiled to himself, hoping that that moment would come soon.

**A/N: This is my theory for the movie. I think that the last movie will have many interrupted moments between Ron and Hermione where they almost kiss but then something happens and they don't get to until the end……what do you think? Thanks to all of the reviewers so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**


	5. Into the Chamber

**A/N: I wrote this one because it was requested. It's not my favorite but I can see this happening. I hope you like it! I will try to update again soon. I already have the stories written I just have to type them up! But anyways on with the story!**

**Into the Chamber**

Ron was pacing back and forth in the Room of Requirement. Harry and Luna had just left to go to the Ravenclaw Common Room to search for the missing diadem and Ron felt like he should be doing something. Even if Harry did find the diadem they had no way to get rid of it and they still had Hufflepuff's cup as well.

"Ron, we need to do something! I feel hopeless just standing here." Hermione said as she watched him pace.

"I know, I'm thinking." He replied.

"Won Won!" screamed Lavender Brown. She was making her way through the crowd of people to get to Ron.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed, "she can scream louder than Moaning Myrtle."

"That's it!" Ron yelled as he shook Hermione by the shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

"Moaning Myrtle." Was all Ron said as he took Hermione by the hand and grabbed a broomstick as he led her out of the Room of Requirement.

"Won Won! Don't leave!"

But Ron wasn't even listening. "The Chamber of Secrets!" he told Hermione as they walked along the corridor, "why didn't I think of that before?"

"Wait, what about the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The Basilisk! We can take out its fangs and use them to get rid of the Horcruxes!"

"Of course!" Hermione said, "Basilisk fangs continue to hold ample amounts of venom up to one hundred years after a Basilisk dies!"

"Hermione, you amaze me with your knowledge!" Ron said as he held the door open to the bathroom. Hermione blushed; even in a moment like this Ron can flatter her and give her butterflies in her stomach.

Ron walked right to the sink he remembered so well from his second year at school. "This is it!"

"OH! Have you finally come back to visit me?" It was Moaning Myrtle. She came floating through a stall door and stopped in mid-air in between Ron and Hermione. "I don't have visitors much anymore."

"OI! Go away Myrtle!" Ron yelled.

"Why does everyone hate me so?" Myrtle sobbed as she splashed back into her toilet.

"Ron, how do we get in?" Hermione asked.

"You have to tell it to open in Parseltounge."

"But Ron, I don't speak Parseltounge and neither do you."

"Yeah but I've heard Harry do it several times. I think I could do it."

"Well I suppose it's worth a try." Hermione said.

Ron turned to the sink, he squished his face up in concentration, and then he heard a giggle. He turned around and looked at Hermione, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing! Go Ron, we don't have much time!" Hermione said. Then she thought to herself, "_He looks so cute when he concentrates so hard and squishes his face up."_

Ron turned back to the sink and scrunched up his face again. "Open!" He said……nothing happened. He turned and looked at Hermione who was shaking her head, "English" she said.

Ron turned back to the sink, "Open!"

"English" he heard her say again.

Ten minutes later he was still standing there. Hermione was pacing behind him. "Ron, maybe we could find another way to get rid of them."

"Just one more try!" He said, "Open!"

"Ron, it's still English. It was a good idea and you were good to try it but we're wasting time!"

"Open!" he cried, it just had to work. "Open, Open, OPEN_!"_

Hermione gasped. Ron turned around to look at her but noticed that the sink was moving.

"Ron, you did it!" Hermione screamed as she threw her arms around his neck. Ron smiled as he hugged her back.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We have to jump down this opening."

"Ron, that's a really deep hole, I can't even see an end to it."

"It's ok Hermione, I'll come down right after you."

She looked at him and shook her head, "No Ron, I can't!"

Ron took her hand and said, "Ok, we'll go together."

He grabbed the broom and wrapped his arms firmly around Hermione's waist and together they jumped down the hole. Hermione screamed the whole way. Once they landed at the bottom Ron took Hermione's hand and they set off at a jog down the tunnel. After squeezing through the fallen rocks and opening some more doors they sprinted down the Chamber to the dead Basilisk's skeleton.

"Wow, that thing is huge!" Hermione said.

"At least it doesn't stink too bad."

Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the Basilisk and cried "Diffindo!" The fangs immediately detatched from its mouth and fell to the ground.

As she said the spell Ron was once again amazed at her brilliance. _"She is so beautiful!" _He thought to himself as he bent down to pick up some fangs. _"What if we don't make it through this? Stop it Ron! Don't think that, we both will make it out all right. Tell her how you feel…….sigh…….I can't do it…."_ Hermione had just bent down to pick up some fangs as well when Ron grabbed her arm and hugged her tight. She gave a nervous giggle and said, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you……" Ron could feel his ears turning pink and returned to the fangs. After they had collected all of the fangs Hermione turned to leave.

"Wait! Let's go ahead and take care of this one." Ron said as he pulled the cup from his pocket. He knelt down on the ground and placed the cup in front of him. He picked up one of the fangs and raised it high above his head. After a few moments Hermione said, "Well? Go ahead Ron, stab it!"

"I don't think I'm supposed to." He said putting down the fang he had in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"It's supposed to be you." He said.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure, I just know." He grabbed her hand and led her to the floor. "Hermione, remember, no matter what, what it says isn't true. Just stab it and get it over with." He said.

She looked at him with a puzzled look, "Ron, it's just a cup. It can't talk."

"Just remember that." He said backing away.

As Hermione drew the fang over her head the cup began to rattle. And then out of nowhere there came a voice, _"I have seen your heart and it is mine"_

All Hermione could do was stare at it.

"Hermione! Stab it now!" Ron screamed.

Then she heard Ron's voice again, but yet, it didn't sound like Ron. This voice was rougher and had an angry, mean sound to it. _"How could you think I could want you?" _It said, _"You ugly thing, with that __awful__ hair and horrible teeth."_

"Ron?" Hermione whispered. In the distance it seemed she heard another voice. "Stab it! Hermione, it's not true don't believe it!"

_"I never loved you. I never intended to keep any promise I have ever made to you. You mean nothing to me! You filthy Mudblood!"_

Hermione began to cry. She loved Ron, how could he say such terrible things to her? Once again she heard that distant familiar voice, "Hermione! It's not true!" and without realizing what he was saying Ron screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"

The next thing Ron saw was Hermione driving the fang hard down into the cup, tears pouring down her face. Ron cautiously approached her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders, kneeling down behind her. Hermione turned around and melted into his arms and cried on his shoulder. "Shhh, Hermione, it's ok…….it's over…….it's gone……it wasn't true." Ron whispered to her.

It seemed to them that they stayed that way forever. Then they both stood up and Hermione said "We have to find Harry."

Ron grabbed the broomstick he brought and they both grabbed the fangs and mounting the broomstick they soared out of the Chamber.

As they flew Hermione played over the events in her head, realizing that Dumbledore was right. The only thing that could get rid of Voldemort was love. For until she heard Ron say he loved her she believed that voice, but as soon as he said those words it was as if the voice of Voldemort was speechless and could do nothing else to bring her down.

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed that. Thanks to all of my reviewers so far! I hope to have more moments up this weekend! **


	6. Reflections

**Reflections**

Ron sat on the couch at the Burrow deep in his thoughts. A week ago today Harry defeated Voldemort. The wizarding world was finally able to feel safe. Of course the defeat of the evil wizard did not come free. Several people died fighting in the battle at Hogwarts; Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Snape, and so many others. But the one that hit Ron the hardest was the death of his older brother Fred.

Fred had such joy in life. He was always laughing and brought such a happy feeling with him whenever he entered a room. Earlier that day the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the remaining members of the Order had a small private funeral for him at the Burrow and buried him in the field behind the house. That field was where Fred would always escape to on warm summer afternoons. He would sneak off by himself and lie on his back in the field and sleep. It had been his favorite place. The family could not think of a more proper place to lay him to rest.

Letting go of Fred was hard on all of the Wealeys, but they knew that he would not want them to be sad. He was the one who always made sure everyone was smiling so even though he was buried today there were only a few tears. After the burial they sat around for hours remembering and laughing. The afternoon was filled with, "Remember when Fred said….." and "Remember the look on Umbridge's face when Fred….." The family knew that even though Fred was gone his memory would live on forever.

To Ron, this showed him that it was all worth it. To be able to sit around freely with the people he loved, laughing and joking with not a worry in the world about a dark, hooded figure bursting into the house and killing them all.

It was late, probably around midnight, Ron wasn't sure. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago but he and Hermione had stayed in the living room talking. As he sat there he looked down at her. She was lying on the couch on her stomach with her head in his lap. Ron had one hand on her back and was stroking her hair, Hermione had fallen asleep like this about half an hour ago, but Ron didn't want to move. As he looked at her he thought about their relationship over the years.

He started to fancy her back in third year. He of course kept this hidden from everyone, even Harry. Then in fourth year she went to the Yule Ball with that nasty Viktor Krum. Of course, Krum had been Ron's very favorite Quidditch player before, but after taking his Hermione away he ripped up all of his Viktor Krum posters. In fifth year he hoped that they would finally get together, however, he was still unsure of her feelings for him so he refrained from asking her out. Then in sixth year she did show signs of liking him. He was thinking about asking her out when Ginny let it slip that Hermione had snogged Viktor. Ron remembered his anger that night. He was going to chew Hermione out, but then he thought, _"What good would that do? We fight all the time as it is…."_ Then he thought of one thing that would be the best payback. He snogged Lavender Brown right in front of Hermione. Thinking about it now Ron scrunched up his face in disgust. Lavender was the worst kisser ever. Not that he, himself, had had any experience but he knew that Lavender wasn't good. She was way to slobbery for his liking, but he did it anyway. And not just once, a lot. He couldn't help himself, he knew it bothered Hermione, _"Serves her right!" _he remembers thinking. But he knew he couldn't hurt her anymore so he broke up with Lavender.

Then finally, a week ago today, it happened. He had kissed Hermione, or rather she had kissed him, but the technicalities didn't matter to him. He knew the moment her lips touched his that he didn't want to kiss anyone else ever again, just Hermione. That kiss was absolutely perfect. Her lips fit so perfectly against his own and they were so soft and sweet. The kiss ended all too fast though when they realized they were still in the middle of a war.

He had not gotten the chance to kiss her again though. With all of the funerals and everything, they hadn't really gotten the chance to be alone. They had, however, not been awkward around each other as he feared they would be. When they sat next to each other at the kitchen table the first night at the Burrow, Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his knee. He knew his ears had turned bright red as he covered her hand with his own. When they would relax on the couch he would put his arm around her and she would snuggle closer. Everyone had noticed that they were treating each other differently, but nobody said anything.

Ron looked down at Hermione's sleeping form and sighed. He leaned down and kissed her head and whispered, "Hermione, it's really late you should probably go to bed." Hermione raised her head up and yawned, "Yeah, I'm really tired."

Ron smiled, "I noticed. You've been asleep for a while." She straightened up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Ron." She whispered. Hermione stood up to leave but Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch.

Ron then placed one hand on her neck and pulled her closer. Closing his eyes he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her with all of the love that he had had for her for the past seven years, because he knew that he truly did love her. She kissed him back, but not with intense passion or lust, but just simply, love. Ron loved the taste of her. It was like sweet strawberries in summertime.

After a few sweet tender moments he broke the kiss and said "Goodnight Hermione." She smiled and he laced her fingers with his and quietly walked her to the room she was sharing with Ginny. He gave her a good hug and one more quick peck before continuing up the stairs to his room. _"Wow!"_he thought to himself rubbing his lips with his fingers, _"that kiss was better than the first. I can't wait to kiss her again!"_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please!!!!**


	7. Finally

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story! This chapter is the longest yet, I almost didn't write this one but then I thought "How can you have a Ron/Hermione missing moments series without their wedding?" So yea, this is the wedding chapter! I figured that justifies the length! Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! I would really appreciate it! On with the story now!**

**Finally**

Laughter filled the Great Hall at Hogwarts as Ginny finished her speech about Ron and Hermione at their Rehearsal Dinner. The very much in love couple were to be married on the grounds of their old school the following afternoon. The couple could not think of a better place to exchange their vows then at the place where it all started. "Remind me to kill Ginny later!" Ron whispered to Hermione. Ginny had held nothing back in her speech talking about the embarrassing things Ron would say and do when he was younger.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said, "it wasn't that bad. Besides you can get her back next month when she and Harry get married." It had been two years since the end of the war and the two couples had hardly been separated.

Following Ginny's speech all of the lights in the Great Hall dimmed for a special slideshow of Ron and Hermione. The first section of pictures was of Ron growing up. The pictures started with one of Mrs. Weasley holding him in her arms in St. Mungo's right after he was born. Ron's ears turned pink as the pictures progressed to ones of him with no teeth or of him playing with Ginny when they were little. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand and squeezed. The next section of pictures was of Hermione growing up. Hermione squirmed as there were many pictures of her smiling with her huge buck teeth when she was little. "Oh gosh!" she said. Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "You're beautiful," he said.

The third section of pictures was of Ron and Hermione together during their years at school starting with their first year. There was a picture of them laughing with Harry and ones of them messing around in the Common Room. The pictures progressed all the way up to before they took off with Harry to search for Horcruxes. They didn't have any pictures of them during that year because they, of course, did not have time for that. The pictures that came after that were after the war so these were more of them as a couple, finally. There were pictures of them on Valentine's Day dates, of them ice skating, one of them asleep on the sofa at the Burrow, one under the mistletoe, and many others. The last picture was of Ron down on one knee with a ring in his hand and Hermione standing in front of him, hands covering her mouth, and tears pouring down her cheeks.

As the slideshow came to an end so did the dinner. As the guests departed to Hogsmeade, where they were staying for the night, Ron and Hermione thanked them all for coming and received many well wishes for the following day. Once the last guest was gone and everything had been cleaned up Ron and Hermione stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady saying goodnight.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow!" Hermione said.

"I know, it's so surreal." Ron replied as he played with her fingers. They had both agreed that they would do things the old-fashioned way and say goodnight before midnight and not see each other until the wedding. "Just think, this time tomorrow night your name will be Hermione Weasley!" Ron said.

"I can hardly wait!"

Ron leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I wish you were my wife tonight, you look gorgeous!"

"Ron, you can wait just a few more hours. Besides we both decided a long time ago that we wanted to wait until we were married so it would be more special."

"I know, and it will be." Ron leaned in and gave her a kiss. After a few moments Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Ron's watch.

"Ron, it's 11:50, you should go." Hermione and the rest of the bride's party were staying in the Gryffindor Tower while Ron and the groom's party were staying in the Ravenclaw Tower. They thought by staying in separate towers it would be easier to get ready the next day without seeing each other before the wedding.

"Yeah I suppose your right. I love you." He said as he gave her one last peck.

"I love you too." She said as she hugged him. Ron bent his head down and kissed the tip of her nose, "Goodnight, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Ron. I know, me either."

After one last hug Ron shoved his hands in his pockets and started off along the corridor. Hermione walked through the portrait hole and up to her four poster bed in her dormitory. As she lay in bed she rolled over and saw her wedding dress hanging by the window, she smiled and couldn't wait for the events of the following afternoon.

* * *

"Hermione dear, it's time to wake up." Mrs. Granger whispered as she shook her daughter. 

"Oh mum, just a few more minutes." Hermione whined rolling over.

"Hermione, you're getting married today. I think you want to get up."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "_Finally!" _she thought to herself. Mrs. Granger had gotten up and walked to the bathroom where the other girls were already getting ready. Hermione sat up and smiled when she saw the dozen red roses on her nightstand. She picked up the flowers and smelled them then opened the card that had been lying next to them.

"Hermione," it began,

"As you read this, just know that I'm thinking of you. In a few hours I will be able to call you my wife, something I have wanted to do for a while now. I can't wait to be with you and start our lives together. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you, Hermione. I've loved you for a long time now and I know that my love for you will get stronger with each passing day. I love you, Hermione! I can't wait to be your husband. See you soon darling!

All my love,

Ron"

Hermione smiled and sighed. What she wouldn't do to see Ron right now.

"Hermione dear, you need to be getting ready!" Mrs. Granger called.

Hermione placed the flowers and card back on her nightstand and hurried into the bathroom. "Here Hermione, I have everything set up over here." Ginny said ushering her into a seat by the counter. Ginny's fiery red hair was already pulled half up and was in beautiful ringlets cascading over her shoulders. Ginny had volunteered the day Ron and Hermione got engaged to do Hermione's hair and make-up for the wedding. As Hermione sat in the chair and began to apply her make-up she began to get antsy. She couldn't wait to be married. She wanted to get married to Ron so badly it ached. "Oh Hermione," Ginny said, "Just think, in a few hours we'll finally be sisters!"

Hermione smiled, "I know, I've always considered you as a sister to me, but now it will be official!" As her hair and make-up were being done Mrs. Weasley was bouncing back and forth from tower to tower checking on Ron and Hermione. "Oh Hermione, You look so beautiful!" she said dabbing at her eyes, "Ron is so lucky to be getting such a wonderful girl like you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying Ron!"

"Oh dear, please! You can call me Molly! No need to be so formal!" She said as she hugged Hermione. "Well, I should go check on Ron again. He was having trouble with his bowtie." Hermione giggled as she thought about the trouble Ron was probably having trying to tie it on his own.

"There!" Ginny said as she placed the last pin in Hermione's hair, "What do you think?" she asked as she turned Hermione around to face the mirror.

"Oh Ginny, it's beautiful!" Hermione said. Ginny had pulled her hair half up and had twisted that part into a twisted bun and had curled the rest of her hair into tight ringlets that hung around her shoulders. "You really like it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Gin, it's exactly how I pictured it looking when I was younger! Thank you!" Hermione said giving Ginny a hug.

"Girls, you should get dressed! The ceremony starts in an hour!" Mrs. Granger said.

Ginny, the maid of honor handed all of the other bridesmaids their strapless red gowns and they all quickly got changed.

Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione into her dress. It was a beautiful white, strapless gown that had white flowers and silver glitter all over it. It looked simply stunning on Hermione. Once her gown was on all of the bridesmaids had to stand around and "Oooh," and "Awww" at her. As Hermione stood looking at herself in the mirror, she saw Ginny motion toward the window. Hermione walked over to the window and Ginny pointed to the right. As she looked to where Ginny was pointing Hermione's stomach lurched. It was Ron standing on the grounds gazing up at the window. She knew that from the angle she was standing at that he couldn't see her but she smiled at the fact that he was looking for her. Ron looked simply dashing in his Muggle tuxedo. It took all that Hermione had in her not to run on the grounds and leap into his arms.

"Ok girls, it's time to head down!" Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny gave Hermione one last hug then rushed out the door with the other bridesmaids.

Mrs. Granger gave her daughter one more hug and said, "You look beautiful dear! Ron is a very lucky man. Your father will be in in just a moment to take you down, I love you!" she then turned and left the room leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione looked out the window again and saw that Ron was gone. He must have already taken his place at the altar. She turned around to look in the mirror again. As she looked at her reflection she sighed and smoothed her dress, "This is it!" she whispered. She could feel all of the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She looked into the mirror again and saw her dad standing in the doorway behind her.

"Darling, you look beautiful!" he said as he walked forward and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Dad!" Hermione said. The wedding had not even started yet and her eyes were already stinging with tears. "How's Ron?" she asked.

"He's nervous, excited. I could tell though by the look on his face that he is deeply in love with you. He's wonderful Hermione. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." Hermione smiled and a tear fell onto her cheek. Mr. Granger quickly wiped it away and said, "None of that now. You don't want those doors to open up and Ron see you crying. He would think that you don't want to marry him!" Hermione chuckled and said "I'm ok."

Mr. Granger smiled and offered her his arm, "Shall we?" he said. Hermione took his arm and they walked down to the front doors of the school which would open up and Ron would see her for the first time.

As they stood behind the closed doors Hermione began to shake. She was getting so nervous. She didn't really like being the center of attention, but she kept reminding herself that she wouldn't even notice all the people, she just needed to look at Ron and ignore everyone else. "You ready?" Mr. Granger asked as he looked down at his only daughter. "Yes." Hermione answered. She stood up on tip-toe and kissed her father on the cheek, "I love you Dad!" She whispered.

"I love you too." Mr. Granger said with tears in his eyes.

The next thing Hermione knew the big oak doors had swung open and the first thing she saw as she walked forward was Ron at the end of the aisle waiting for her. The intense love he had for her was written all over his face as he beamed at her. Hermione had been right, she didn't even notice all of the hundreds of people staring at her, there was nothing that could break her eye contact with Ron. The next thing Hermione knew her father was joining Ron's hand with hers and she and Ron walked up to the small man performing the ceremony. Then it was time for Ron to say his vows. He turned and faced Hermione and felt that his heart would explode because of all of the love he felt for her.

"Hermione," he began, "I have loved you since that first day on the train when you told me I had dirt on my nose," a small chuckle came from the crowd as Ron continued, "Over the years our friendship grew and so did my love for you. We have had many fights and disagreements but my love for you has never changed. I pledge myself to you today, to be there for you through good times and bad and to build a life together with you. I can't wait to have children with you and to be your husband forever. I love you!" He finished.

Hermione smiled and began her vows, "Ron, you've always been there for me. Whenever bad things happened I always knew I could get through it if you were with me. We've been through a lot together and I know that the road ahead will be rough at times but I want to face those rough patches with you and only you." Her voice broke and a few tears spilled onto her cheeks but Ron wiped them away, "I promise to support you and always be there for you. I love you Ron!" Ron smiled and squeezed her hands.

It was then time for them to exchange their rings. As Ron slipped the silver band onto Hermione's finger he whispered so only she could hear, "I love you." As Hermione slipped his ring onto his finger she whispered, "I love you too." They joined hands once again and the short minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ron, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Ron said as Hermione smiled and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. There was applause from everyone in the crowd and as Ron and Hermione broke their kiss they saw both of their mothers with tears streaming down their cheeks. Ron and Hermione looked back at one another and turned to face the crowd. The small minister spoke once more, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley!" More applause followed the announcement. Harry, Ron's best man, patted Ron on the back and said, "Well done, mate!"

Ron and Hermione went back up the aisle and into the school. Once they were away from everyone else Ron lifted Hermione off of her feet in an embrace, "I love you Mrs. Weasley!" She giggled, "I really love the sound of that!"

They shared a passionate kiss then were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "It's time for you to go to the reception," Harry said, "You'll have more time for that later!" he chuckled.

Ron and Hermione were announced once again as they entered the Great Hall which was decked out in ivory roses and gold ribbon streaming down the walls and across the ceiling. Ron and Hermione shared their first dance as husband and wife to a Muggle song Hermione loved; "The Greatest Story Ever Told" by: Oliver James.

Every other event of the reception passed by in a blur to them. The last event to take place was the tossing of the bouquet which was caught by Luna Lovegood. When she caught the beautiful bouquet of red roses Hermione thought she saw Neville blush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," George called gathering everyone's attention, "We would like to ask you to please proceed out to the grounds as Ron and Hermione depart for some much needed alone time and excitement. Don't forget to use protection kids!"

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the other side of the Hall. Ron's ears and face turned bright red, "Git!" he said.

Once everyone was outside Ron and Hermione joined hands and ran through the middle of the crowd as everyone threw rose petals over their heads. At the end of the crowd George and Lee Jordan were shooting off fireworks from Weasley Wizards Wheezes that were in the shape of hearts.

Ron and Hermione climbed in to the Unicorn driven carriage that had white lights all around it in a sort of dome. "Give her a kiss!" the photographer shouted. "No problem there!" Ron said as he leaned over and gave Hermione a good kiss. Many pictures flashed, then the carriage gave a jolt as it began to drive away. Ron and Hermione turned and waved to their friends and family. They had failed to notice the sign on the back of the carriage that said "Ron and Hermione Just Married" but George had bewitched it so that every few seconds it flashed, "Ron and Hermione Virgins No More!"

As the carriage pulled away from the school and they could no longer see everyone Ron put his arms around Hermione, "Well Mrs. Weasley, after almost ten years we finally made it here."

"I love hearing you call me that." Hermione whispered.

"Mrs. Weasley….." Ron whispered in her ear as he kissed her softly on the temple. Hermione turned her face to his and met his lips with hers. They stayed that was for the rest of the carriage ride to Hogsmeade. Once they arrived there they stepped out of the carriage and Ron took Hermione into his arms, much the same as he had done two years ago during the Horcrux hunt as they left the Malfoy's, and he disappareted with her in his arms.

When Hermione opened her eyes again they were in the most lavishly furnished Honeymoon Suite she had ever seen. They were in Paris, France for the rest of the week on their Honeymoon. "I love you Ron!" Hermione sighed.

"I love you too, Hermione!" Ron said as he kissed her again and carried her to the bedroom to celebrate their marriage.

**A/N: I know it was long but I hope you liked it. Did you pick out all of the references to roses? I thought that would be a neat thing to do. Also the song they danced to is my favorite song ever! If you haven't heard it go look it up! I'm so dancing to it at my wedding! Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Married Life

**Married Life**

Hermione Weasley sat on the couch at her house reading her favorite book, but she was not comprehending the words she was reading. Instead her mind was replaying over the events of her marriage to Ron which took place a little over a week ago and their amazing honeymoon to Paris that they just got back from last night. How was she so lucky? She had found the most amazing, sensitive, romantic, protective, wonderful man she could ever have hoped for. She was so in love with Ron that even now after their marriage she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever he smiled or winked at her. As she sat there replaying the events of their wedding and honeymoon over again in her mind she had to keep reminding herself that they were real and it wasn't all a dream.

Their honeymoon to Paris had been amazing, like a dream. They spent the early mornings in bed together and the days roaming around the beautiful city. Ron and Hermione had decided that they wanted to save themselves for marriage and they could not have been happier that they did. They wanted to share themselves with each other in a special way and within the bonds of marriage. They knew after their first night together that what everyone says is right, it really is better within marriage. They were so in love and now they had a bond deeper than ever.

At that moment Ron walked into the room from the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. "Dinner's almost ready" he said. After spending a year in the forest Ron and Harry learned the hard way that Hermione was not much of a cook, so Ron took over that chore at home. Hermione didn't hear what he said though, she was too caught up in her thoughts. Ron came up behind her and put his arms around her neck, "Are you already ignoring me Mrs. Weasley?" he asked in a playful tone as he kissed her on the cheek.

As she heard the words "Mrs. Weasley" her breath caught. She still couldn't believe it all. "No, sorry, I was just thinking." She said

"Mmmm…..about what?" Ron said as he nibbled on her ear.

"You." She said as she got goose pimples on her neck from Ron's touch.

"Oh, well, were you thinking about me doing this?" Ron leaned down and grabbed Hermione's waist and began to tickle her.

"Ron! Stop it!" she lay down on the couch trying to get out of his reach but he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on top of her pinning her to it making it easier to tickle her.

"No, I don't think I will!" he said tickling her with even more intensity.

"RONALD!" she screamed, "I-can't-breathe! AHHH! Stop it!"

He finally stopped and grabbed her hands and brought them behind his back. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Even now whenever his lips touched hers it took both of their breaths away. "I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." She replied. Before getting up to head back into the kitchen Ron kissed the tip of her nose. After he rolled off of the couch and had reached the doorway leading to the kitchen Hermione said "Ron?"

"Yes?" he said turning around to look at her.

She sat up on the couch and said, "You have a bit of flour on your nose, did you know? Just there." she said tapping her nose and giggling.

"Oh, shut it!" Ron said as he threw the towel he had at her and turned away smiling.

**A/N: I know that one was short but the next one is longer I promise! Review please!**


	9. More Than You Know

**More Than You Know**

The sun had just peaked through the curtains and were shining on the sleeping form of a bushy haired witch in her bed. "Ugh, Ron, close the curtains." She moaned, "Ron, please?" She rolled over to nudge him then realized he wasn't there. At that moment Hermione remembered that Ron was still gone to his Auror training. Ron and Hermione had been married for about three months when Ron was accepted into Auror training. He and Hermione had just adjusted to married life and he was being sent away for a month for some very intense training and they could have absolutely no contact with one another. Hermione shed many tears the day he left. She remembered how he held her in his arms and rubbed her back assuring her that the month would go by so fast. "You probably won't even miss me," he joked. The truth was Hermione was going to miss him more than she could stand.

As Hermione rolled onto her back in bed and stared at the ceiling she thought about her dream from the night before. In her dream Ron had never left to go to training and was able to stay with her and they went on with their lives. She wished Ron was with her right now so much it hurt. It seemed he had been gone forever. She had, however, received a few letters from him. He really wasn't supposed to write to her, but he was able to sneak out a few. The letters were always really short, but she appreciated the fact that he wrote to her. Every time she would hear the pecking of an owl on the window she would run so fast and snatch away the letter and rip it open. She would read his letters over and over again letting them sink into her brain until she had memorized them all.

"I wonder if I'll get a letter today…" she thought aloud, "How long had it been?" She lay there counting the days up in her head when she sat up straight in her bed. "Ron comes home today!" and with a huge smile and loads of new found energy she hopped out of bed and ran to get ready. She wanted to have everything perfect for him when he got home. She jumped in the shower and got dressed and immediately went to work around the house.

Hermione wanted everything to be clean when he got home. She also decided she would make him his favorite dinner and some special desserts. Ron was supposed to be home at five so she had a good while to be getting things ready. She spent the first half of the day putting up all of her books that were lying all over the place and organizing everything. Around three o'clock she made a quick trip to the store to get the food to cook for Ron. He loved chicken alfredo and, although Ron had taken over the cooking at the house because Hermione was not the best cook, she was determined to have it perfect for him.

When she returned to the house she immediately went to work in the kitchen, following each instruction on the recipe carefully. When she got the chance she went to her closet and put on her white jean skirt and red halter top and the earrings Ron had bought her on their honeymoon in Paris. As she finished pinning back her hair she heard a female voice in the living room, "Hermione!"

Hermione quickly stole a glance at the clock on her way to the living room. It was 4:45. She had five minutes until the food was done and she could put it on the table for Ron. As she walked into the living room she saw Ginny's head in the fire.

"Hey Ginny! How are you?"

"Fine, is Ron back yet?"

"No, he should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Well mum wanted me to make sure you two remembered about dinner at the Burrow tomorrow night."

"Yes, I remember. We'll be there! How have you and Harry been?"

"Oh, we've been rather well. He has been on a few Auror missions so he's been away a lot too. He can't wait until Ron is able to go on missions with him though."

"Yeah, Ron's been excited about those too. I've missed him so much." Hermione smiled.

"I know. It was so hard when Harry went away for training just a week after we were married! I almost couldn't handle it, it drove me crazy not being able to see him!"

At that moment Hermione realized there was smoke wafting in from the kitchen. "Oh, no! My pasta!" She got up and darted into the kitchen. She turned off the stove and moved the pasta to the counter burning her hand on the pot in the process. "Ouch!" She lifted the lid off of the pasta and saw that it was completely ruined. "Oh, no! Now what am I going to do?" Hermione said as she put her head in her hands.

"How about you come over here and get in my arms?" She heard a voice say.

Hermione froze, she slowly turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway with his rucksack over his shoulder. He had buffed up in the last month and he looked more attractive than he ever had before.

"Ron…." Hermione whispered.

"He dropped his rucksack and opened his arms. "Well?" he said. And with a running leap Hermione jumped into his arms and locked her legs around his waist as he spun her around.

"Gosh, I've miss you Hermione!"

"I've miss you too Ron, more than you know!" With Ron still holding her, she leaned in and kissed him so passionately that she couldn't even think. They stayed that way for a long time, just savoring the taste of one another and when they did break away they were completely breathless.

"I'm sorry Ron, I tried to make your favorite dinner, but you know me and my cooking skills!"

"No, Hermione it's ok."

"No, Ron I had this evening planned so perfectly!"

"Hermione, I appreciate the thought, I really do, but my thoughts for tonight didn't really include food." Ron said with a playful smile on his lips. And with one more kiss he carried her to their bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! There will be more chapters soon!**


	10. No Matter What

**No Matter What**

Hermione Weasley sat on her bathroom counter in her house drumming her fingers on the countertop. She just took a Muggle pregnancy test and was waiting for its result to show up. She looked at her watch to see if enough time had passed………it had. She got off the counter and turned to the test she had placed on the back of the toilet. Hermione closed her eyes and whispered, "Please….." she opened her eyes and looked down at the test…….negative. Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't told Ron she even thought she was pregnant. She didn't want to get his hopes up again like she had the last five times this had happened. She threw the test back into the box and tossed it into the trashcan.

Ron and Hermione didn't want to wait to have kids. In the five years they had been married they never once used protection and still did not have a baby. Hermione walked into the living room and sank into the sofa trying to choke back her tears. She wanted to be pregnant so badly. Harry and Ginny just had James…….when will it be her turn? She heard the front door slam and immediately picked up her book to make it look like that was all she had been doing for the last hour that she had been home from work.

"Hey Hermione, how was your day love?" Ron asked as he lovingly kissed her on the cheek.

"It was ok," she choked out, "what about you?"

"It was alright. I'm gonna go change and then I'll start on dinner." Ron walked back to their bedroom.

Hermione sighed. Ron would make a great father. He wanted kids just as badly as she did. Everytime he played with James she could see the longing in his eyes. She felt it was all her fault. The Weasley family had always been fruitful, so it had to be something wrong with her. Hermione heard Ron in the bedroom then heard his footsteps start for the living room. She turned her attention back to her book and started reading.

"Hermione," Ron said. She looked up at him. Ron looked at her and held up the pregnancy test box, "Did you think you were pregnant?"

She let out a shaky sigh, "I suppose I just want to be pregnant so badly, I just hoped I was. I don't know." She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Ron sat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her bringing her head to his chest. "Ron, I want to have a baby so badly" she sobbed.

"I know Hermione, I do too. Maybe we just haven't given it enough time."

"Five years? Ron, we should have children by now. Five years is more than enough time! Do you think something's wrong with me?"

"Hermione, no! I don't ever want to hear you say that! You're perfect, I love you."

"Well Ron, there has to be some reason for us not to have a baby yet."

Ron pulled back and looked at her, "Let's just keep trying."

"Ron, I don't care what you say. I'm going to see a Healer about this. I've already flooed and made and appointment."

"I really think everything is fine Hermione, but if it will make you feel better then alright." Ron kissed her on the temple then went to see about dinner.

* * *

Hermione sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's shaking her legs. She had all of her tests run and she was waiting for the Healer to call her into his office with the results. Ron's words from that morning echoed in her mind, "No matter what happens Hermione, we'll be ok. I'll always love you no matter what."

His words always seemed to calm her and he always knew just what to say. Hermione hated waiting. Ron offered to come with her, but she insisted on coming alone. She hoped and prayed that she wouldn't have to disappoint Ron again.

"Mrs. Weasley." She heard the Healer call, she grabbed her purse and followed the old man into his office. The Healer took a seat behind his desk and motioned for Hermione to do the same in the armchair across from him and, shaking, she did so.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, all of your test results came back normal. Your numbers are fine and I see nothing out of the ordinary" he said.

"Well that's great, but why am I still not pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Mrs. Weasely, with the way you are right now, I don't know why. I think maybe your husband should come in for some tests."

"No, see you don't understand. Ron's fine. His family has always been able to reproduce easily. I'm sure he's ok. Maybe we just haven't tried enough."

"Mrs. Weasley, fruitfulness is not always genetic. I think he should come in."

"I'll talk to him about it, but I think everything's fine. Thank you."

Hermione left the hospital and returned home. She felt a lot better knowing nothing was wrong with her. She couldn't wait to tell Ron. She wasn't even going to mention what the Healer suggested because she knew Ron was fine. As Hermione got home the wonderful smell of Ron's cooking filled the house. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ron with his back to her at the counter. She slowly walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, how are you?" Ron asked as he turned around to face her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm good, what's for dinner? It smells great."

"Oh, just some chicken."

"Ron, we need to talk" she said looking up at him.

"What is it love?"

"I went to see the Healer today, he said I'm fine. My numbers are normal and he sees no cause for concern."

"Well then why don't we have a baby?" Ron asked.

"Maybe you were right and we should just try some more," she said giving him a playful smile.

Ron faintly smiled back, as if something worried him, and said, "After dinner. Let's eat."

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? ****I wonder what will happen? The sooner you review the sooner I'll update!**


	11. We'll Make it Through This

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer to update, my computer is stupid! But here you go!**

**We'll Make it Through This**

Over the years since the war it had become a tradition to always meet at the Burrow on Sunday afternoons for lunch. Everyone came, all of the Weasley children, spouses, and grandchildren. Molly and Arthur looked forward to Sunday's each week. They loved spending time with their children and grandchildren and watching them grow up. Today was no different, and everyone was present at the lunch table. There was laughing and joking and many stories being told. Hermione noticed that Ron, however, seemed to be a little more subdued and quiet than he normally was. "_He's probably just tired from a long week at work." _ She thought. Ron had stayed late at work several times this week, "Just been busy…" he would mumble when he came home.

As everyone finished eating they sat around and talked some more when Harry cleared his throat rather loudly. "Yes Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Ginny has something to say." Harry said smiling at his wife.

All eyes turned to Ginny who seemed to be glowing, "I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

Her announcement was followed by much excited chatter and congratulations from everyone except Ron and Hermione. Hermione turned to her best friend with eyes full of tears, "Congratulations Ginny," she choked out.

"Hermione dear, are you all right?" Molly asked concern etched on her face.

Tears started to pour down Hermione's face, "I'm sorry, please excuse me." She said as she backed away from the table and ran outside. Ron immediately got up and ran after her leaving the rest of the family in a stunned silence.

Hermione ran to the big willow tree in the back yard where she collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Why?" she whispered, "Why can't it be me?" As she sat there sobbing she felt those familiar muscular arms wrap around her.

"Hermione….."

She turned and buried her face into his chest just weeping like the willow above her. "Ron, I'm happy for her, I really am. But why can't it be us? I want children more than anything in this world. What's wrong? Why do they get to have two and we can't even have one?"

"Hermione…."

"Ron, I just don't understand. The Healer said I was fine so why am I not pregnant. I don't get it."

"Hermione…"

"I mean I know we've done everything right. It's not really something you can mess up is it?"

"Hermione, I need to say something."

With tears still streaming down her face she looked up at Ron, who still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mione, this week when you thought I was working late I was actually at the Healer's. When you said nothing was wrong with you I just had a bad feeling. I had loads of test run and, Hermione, the problem isn't with you….it's me. It's been me all along," he choked out, tears starting to pour down his cheeks.

"You mean…."

"Yes, Hermione, my count is low. I'm the reason we aren't having children, it's all my fault. I can't do it." As Ron said this it was as if they had a complete role reversal, Ron was now the one in tears and Hermione was the one comforting him.

"Ron, it's ok," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his fiery red hair.

"No, Hermione, it's not. You want children and I am incapable of giving them to you. You should just leave me and get re-married. I would understand. It's all my fault."

"No Ron!" she sobbed, "I don't want anyone else! I want you, I've always wanted you!" They just clung to each other sobbing for a long time. After a while Hermione looked up into her husband's tearstained face and, placing her hands on either side of his face, she said "We'll make it through this. I love you." She kissed him softly on the lips, "Let's go home," she whispered.

* * *

Ron woke the next morning holding Hermione tightly to his chest on the couch. They had spent the night before talking and weeping together. Ron looked down into Hermione's face as it was nuzzled up into his chest. With his left arm around her waist he reached up with his right hand and lovingly stroked her cheek with his knuckles. He loved her so much, more than he could put into words, yet he had been forced to give her one of the lowest blows of her life. He knew how badly she wanted children, the fact that it was unlikely for him to give her any broke his heart. The words from the Healer were like a relentless bell clanging in his head,

"Mr. Weasley, your counts are very low. You do have a small chance of having children, but it is highly unlikely. Now, as you know, there are other options. You and your wife can adopt or you can have some treatments with Mrs. Weasley to become pregnant although it would not be from you or intercourse. You can talk these options over with your wife and I will be happy to help you anyway that I can. I'm very sorry Mr. Weasley, very sorry….."

The whole time Ron had been sitting in his office he felt as if time was going in slow motion. He couldn't have children. Sure there was a small chance he could, but the Healer made it sound like 99.9 of the time he wouldn't and they would be better off looking into something else. Ron wasn't closed minded to those options at all, but he wanted to produce a child of his own with the wife he loved so deeply. He looked down onto her beautiful face again, "_If only…"_ he thought.

Ron slowly pried himself away from her and got off the couch. He looked at the clock, 6:00 a.m. Ron slid out the back door trying to be as quiet as possible. He walked out into their spacious backyard. When they saw this house they knew the backyard would be wonderful for their kids one day. Ron gazed around, he saw the big oak tree where he thought he would build a tree house one day, and the perfect place for a swing set over by the tall trees, and he knew they all would have loved a pool back here one day. Now though, he wondered if those dreams would ever come true. Ron wanted to figure out a way to have a child of his own so badly. Then he thought of one thing he thought could help them. Ron dropped to his knees on the ground and looked up at the morning sky.

"Um….God, it's uh…..Ronald Weasley….I know I haven't talked to you much over the years, so I'm still kinda new at this. God, um, my wife, Hermione, and I want a baby so badly, but I just found out last week that I only have a small chance of ever fathering a child. God, Hermione is trying to put on a brave face for me, I know it, but I know this is hurting her. I love her so much and would do anything for her. So, here I am, a man who is so broken and shattered and I'm asking you to please, help me father a child with her. I promise to be a loving and caring father and to give that child a good home. Please, help us have a baby. Ummmm……thanks for listening."

As Ron finished and blinked his eyes he realized he had been crying. Wiping away his tears he stood up and turned to walk back into the house. When he looked up he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Well, I came out here to think, and I, ummm, was praying."

"Praying?"

"Yeah, I used to pray when I was younger, but after praying today I don't know why I stopped. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I pray too, Ron. I feel like a lot of times there are things just too big for me to handle."

Ron laced his arms around her waist, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too Ron. We're going to make it through this." Ron leaned down and kissed her with the odd feeling that everything would really turn out to be ok.

**A/N: I'm not trying to brag on myself or anything, but I cry every time I read this chapter. I guess it's because I want kids really badly and I'm afraid this will happen when I get married. Well tell me what you think! I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying the story and have liked following it. I'm not done with it yet though!!**


	12. Valentines

**Valentines**

Hermione slowly sipped her coffee as she sat talking to Ginny in the kitchen early on Saturday morning. Their usual Saturday morning coffees were filled with laughter and stories about their husbands, today though, it was a little more somber. Hermione told Ginny what happened the day Ginny had announced her pregnancy a month ago. No one had asked what happened that day. They knew if Ron and Hermione wanted them to know they would tell them.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny finally said once she had regained her voice, "I'm so sorry. This must be so hard." She reached across the table and took Hermione's hand, "You know I'm always here for you. I can't believe all of this. Have you and Ron talked about what you're going to do?"

"A little," Hermione said as she swiped at a spare tear under her eye. "We just didn't expect any of this you know? Ron took it pretty hard. We've both been a little stressed out over it all. It's been a month since Ron found out and we're still a little stunned. I almost think we're growing apart. It's like this thing has brought a wall between us."

"Has Ron noticed the void between you too?"

"Yes, we get mad at each other over little things. And Ginny, I forgot to tell you, the morning after that day at the Burrow I woke up on the couch, that's where Ron and I fell asleep, and he wasn't there. So I got up and walked around the house looking for him and calling his name. I walked past the window that looks over the backyard and I saw him on his knees outside. So I walked out and asked him what he was doing out there. Gin, he had been praying."

"Praying? I don't think I've heard Ron pray since he was five."

"I know. I don't think I've ever heard him pray. I mean, I pray, but I never had pressured Ron to do it. He thought everything was going to be better. But after that day it's like he went downhill. He started moping around and I would try to make him feel better, but he would just give me this look and say, 'you wouldn't say that normally. I don't need pity.' Gin, he's pulling away from me. I don't know what to do." Hermione finished and a new spring of tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Hermione, this may be a little personal, and a little strange considering you're my best friend and Ron's my brother, but have you two………you know……..since you found out?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Hermione said shaking her head, "I guess we haven't exactly been in the mood."

"Well, once again this is completely weird because he's my brother, but maybe you should surprise him and plan a special evening for the two of you. Valentine's Day is coming up. I think it would just help you both to relax to do it maybe when you're caught up in the moment and not thinking about conceiving a baby."

"And how could I do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't know. Do the kind of stuff you would do during your first few weeks of marriage. Remember you told me sometimes that song from your wedding would play on your muggle music thingy or whatever and Ron would get all romantic and couldn't keep his hands off of you."

"Well," Hermione said, a small blush creeping up to her cheeks, "yeah. That song always did make him want me for some reason. I never really understood it, but it did. I guess I could give it a try…."

* * *

"Gin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked as her best friend pinned up her hair.

"Believe me Hermione, I know my brother and when he sees you he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

It was Valentine's Day and Hermione and Ginny had gone shopping all afternoon to find the perfect dress for Hermione. After trying on about twenty dresses they found the perfect one. It was a spaghetti strapped red dress that came down to about an inch above Hermione's knees and had gathers in the front and back. It was absolutely beautiful. Hermione left Ron a note telling him to meet her in their backyard at 6:00 sharp for a Valentine's dinner and to look his best. "Ok there's the last pin." Ginny said, "Now do you have everything set up? Is there anything else I should do? It's about 5:45."

"No I don't think so. I have the music set up and I have the food ready to carry out, thank you so much for fixing it, it looks delicious. The table is also all set up, I think that's about it."

"Alright, I'll help you carry out the food and then I'll go."

Ginny and Hermione walked to the kitchen and took the food outside and place it on the table and lit the candles. "How does it look?" Hermione asked.

"Like it's missing something……what's your favorite flower?"

"Flower?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded, "Well, Ron and I both like red roses."

With a wave of her wand Ginny caused red rose petals to appear and cover the white table cloth. "There that looks better. Well I should go before Ron gets here."

"Gin, wait. I'm nervous."

"Hermione it's just Ron. You love him right?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"And he loves you too. I know it. He's told me so many times. Don't be nervous. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Don't let your problems get to you tonight. You'll be fine." Ginny gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you!" Hermione whispered.

"Now don't cry or you'll mess up your make-up that I worked so hard on!" Ginny said and Hermione laughed. With a smile Ginny spun on the spot and disapparated leaving Hermione standing alone.

Hermione let out a deep breath and looked at her watch. Ron should be here any minute. She was nervous because she was afraid they would fight about the baby again. Ron was always blaming himself even though it was nothing he could help, but every time she reminded him of that he would blow up at her saying how he was probably an embarrassment to the family for not being able to produce a child. Hermione heard the back door open and looked up. Ron was walking toward her and man did he look good. He had on a black button down shirt with a silver tie and black slacks. She always loved it when he wore black and he knew that.

"Well, don't you look handsome." Hermione said as he got closer.

"Merlin Hermione! You look fantastic!" Ron said as he reached her and planted a quick kiss on her mouth. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Ron walked around the table and pulled out her chair for her to sit down and after she was seated he took the seat across from her. Hermione waved her wand and the muggle song "You and Me" by: Lifehouse filled the air.

"How was work?" Hermione asked as she started to eat her food.

"Quite boring actually, a couple of leads came in on a few of those Death Eaters still out there, but it's nothing concrete." Ron took a bit of his food, "This is delicious, it must have taken you all day, and I'm very happy that you didn't burn down the house in the process."

Hermione just giggled in reply, she refrained from telling him that Ginny had actually made their dinner. They made small talk as they ate. It had been a long time since they had been together and were able to joke and laugh. Ginny was right about this evening relaxing them. After a little while it got quiet and Hermione took her last bite of food, she looked up at Ron who was staring at her with a twinkle in his eye that had been absent in the recent weeks, "What?" Hermione asked.

"I was just looking at you," he replied, "have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked as he took her hand across the table.

Hermione felt her stomach flip and her cheeks flush, "Thank you Ron." After all these years Ron could still make her heart beat quicken and her insides twist.

Just then "The Way You Look Tonight" by: Frank Sinatra started to play. Ron gripped Hermione's hand and led her up from the table, "Dance with me," he said.

Ron fastened his arms around her waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest and they began to sway to the music.

"Hermione," Ron said breaking the silence, "I'm sorry about being such a git these last few weeks."

"Ron, it's ok."

"No, I was terrible. You've been too nice to me, I would yell at you and you would just take it. I'm sorry. It's my fault we haven't been the same over the last few weeks."

"Ron," Hermione said raising her head to look at him, "you have got to stop blaming yourself for everything. I pulled away from you too."

"Hermione, we wouldn't have fought so much if I hadn't had a problem!" Ron said raising his voice a little.

"Ron, it's nothing you could have helped! Stop blaming yourself!" She said as tears started to spring to her eyes.

"How can you say that? You know it's my fault don't be afraid to admit it!" He yelled pulling away from her.

Hermione couldn't hold it back anymore and tears started to stream down her cheeks, "Please don't do this! You're pushing me away again." As she said this their wedding song "Greatest Story Ever Told" came on. "Ron, listen to the song. I love you. I don't want any other man. Remember what you said to me while we were dancing at our wedding? You said that you loved me and couldn't imagine dancing to this song with anyone else. Ron, I feel the same way! I always have. Ron, don't push me away anymore! It hurts. Come back and let's be the way we used to be." She finished and wiped away her tears.

Ron stood there for a moment and she was scared that he would walk away. Then he opened his arms and pulled her closer that they had been earlier and said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you away. I love you too. I always have, always will." He brushed her cheek with his hand and tilted her chin up and kissed her. They hadn't been together like this in so long that they just savored the taste of one another. Their kiss was so passionate and it started a fire within both of them. Ron picked Hermione up, never breaking the kiss, and carried her into the house and into their bedroom.

**A/N: Well, there you go! Review please! And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Are You Sure?

**Are You Sure?**

Hermione and Ginny once again sat at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place for a Saturday morning coffee. Ginny and Harry were keeping Teddy Lupin that weekend and he sat in the floor playing with one year old little James. As Ginny sat talking to Hermione about her week she noticed that Hermione was not paying attention to her, but rather to the two boys in the floor.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione said snapping out of her trance.

Ginny smiled and said, "I was just asking you how your week was,"

"Oh, sorry. Work was ok, but pretty slow. Ron has been home a little more this week. It was nice to have him home more. I haven't been feeling very well though."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you think it's just a bug you've picked up or something?"

"Yeah, I've just been sick early in the mornings. I've thrown up several times. I don't know, it'll probably go away in a few days." Hermione said as she took a bite of her third muffin.

"I see," Ginny said, a knowing smile spreading across her face, "Hermione, would you like some more muffins? I could get Kreacher to make some more."

"No, that's ok."

"Are you sure three are enough?" Ginny asked teasing.

"Three? Have I really had that many? I don't know, I guess I'm just hungry this morning."

"Hermione, I don't think that's it." Ginny said as she sipped her coffee.

"You don't? Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Well Hermione, I think you could be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Hermione said, her mouth dropping, "I don't think so. Remember what the Healer told us?"

"Yes Hermione, he said there was a small chance you two could have children. You are acting the exact same way I act when I'm pregnant. I think you and Ron have gotten that small chance." Ginny said smiling and sipping her coffee.

"Oh Gin, I don't know." Hermione said.

"The least you could do is go see a Healer. You never know."

Hermione gazed back down at the two boys in the floor and bit her lip, "Don't tell Ron….." she whispered.

* * *

Two days later Hermione sat in the St. Mungo's waiting room once more. Ginny had offered to come but Hermione had insisted on coming by herself. She sighed and put her head in her hands. What if it was negative again? She didn't want to have the rug pulled out from beneath her once more. She looked over to the other side of the waiting room where the children of other patients sat playing with the toy blocks and other toys. She wished more than anything that one of those kids were hers. Hermione sighed, whatever happened happened. It would be ok. She looked at the children once more and couldn't help but feel her heart ache.

* * *

"Mrs. Pruitt, I'm running behind today, could you please take care of my next few patients?" the Healer asked the small white haired nurse behind the desk. "Of course." She replied. The old woman sighed. She had worked in the maternity ward for 40 years, and loved it. She looked through the waiting room and saw some familiar faces of women who were here, pregnant for the third or fourth time. Then her eyes landed upon young Mrs. Weasley. The old woman's heart broke for the young woman. Mrs. Pruitt had seen Mrs. Weasley come in several times over the years always hopeful, but was continuously let down. "Results for patient H.W." Came the voice of the young woman working in the lab.

Mrs. Pruitt turned and grabbed the file. She hoped for the sake of that young woman in the waiting room that the results were good news. She opened the file and scanned through the results, "Oh, the poor dear." She whispered.

* * *

Hermione looked up and saw a short, white haired nurse approaching her. It was hard to tell by the look on her face what the results were. "Mrs. Weasley?" the old woman said.

Hermione held her breath, "Yes." She forced out.

"I'm Mrs. Pruitt, your Healer was running a little behind." The old woman sat down across from Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I have your results. I'm very sorry dear, but you're not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

The old woman simply nodded her head. Hermione tried not to let her disappointment show, "Thank you," she whispered and a tear slipped down her cheek. Mrs. Pruitt reached over and patted her on the knee, "Oh my dear, it'll be ok. I'm very sorry." The old nurse got up and slowly walked away.

Hermione leaned forward and put her head in her hands and began to sob. "_I really thought it was different this time."_ She thought. After sitting there for a few moments she wiped her eyes and decided it was time to go home. There were several moments as she walked through the hospital to leave that another emotional wave would crash over her. As she walked back through the glass of the storefront and onto the busy sidewalk she sighed. At least she wouldn't have to let Ron down again, he didn't know. She took off down the sidewalk on her way home. As she walked she thought she heard someone yell her name. Hermione turned to see old Mrs. Pruitt chasing after her. "Mrs. Weasley! Wait!"

Hermione stopped and the old woman finally reached her completely out of breath. "Are you all right Mrs. Pruitt?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear," the old woman answered catching her breath, "Mrs. Weasley I need to tell you that the test results got mixed up."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You're pregnant Mrs. Weasley!"

"I'm what?" Hermione asked, her shock written all over her face.

"You're pregnant dear." Mrs. Pruitt said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure."

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth, "I'm pregnant?" Mrs. Pruitt smiled and nodded her head. "I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione screamed giggling. "Oh thank you!" she gave the old nurse a huge, tight hug.

"Congratulations Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh, I'm so overwhelmed," Hermione grabbed the old woman's hands and squeezed. "I'm going to have a baby!" she screamed. The muggles walking by looked at the two women like they were crazy, but Hermione took no notice. "Thank you!" Hermione said again as she turned to leave. Hermione began to walk home once more crying, but this time tears of joy, and with a bit more spring in her step. Now the only thing she could think about was how to tell Ron.

**A/N: YAY! Hermione's pregnant! What will Ron's reaction be? ****You'll find out soon, but for now review! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and likes this story! I read every review and I really appreciate them!**


	14. At Last

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy and it took me a while to figure out how I wanted Ron to find out he was going to be a daddy! So here it is….hope you enjoy! Remember to review!!**

**At Last**

Hermione was so excited about telling Ron she was going to have a baby…..their baby. She couldn't believe it. After she found out about Ron's problem she always hoped she would get pregnant, but deep down she never thought this day would come. She placed her hands on her stomach, "_How can you love someone so much when you haven't even met them?"_ She thought. Hermione got home and went into the living room and found Ron lounged back onto the couch with his eyes closed. _"Must have had a long day," _she thought, "_ maybe I should wait to tell him." _Then she shook her head, _"No, some news just can't wait!"_

Hermione walked around the couch and carefully laid herself down on top of Ron so that their faces were only inches apart. "Oooomfff, are you trying to kill me?" Ron asked as he squinted his eyes at her.

"No, I'm gonna need to keep you around," she said with a smile, "Ron, I have something to tell you…."

"Oh, I have something to tell you too." He said as he lifted his head and gave her a quick peck on the mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Johnson called me into his office today, I got promoted!"

"Ron that's terrific!" Hermione said as she beamed down at him.

"Yeah, he upped my salary and the best part is he changed my hours so I'll get to be home more."

"Ron this is wonderful!" She leaned down and gave him another quick kiss.

"Yeah," Ron said smiling and looking proud of himself, "Now what's your news love?" he asked as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you got the promotion because I am definitely going to need you home more."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because," Hermione said biting her lip trying to choke back more tears of joy. She rolled onto her side and placed Ron's hand on her stomach, "I'm going to have a baby."

Ron gaped at her, his gaze going from Hermione, down to his hand on her stomach, and then back to Hermione again. "You're…." he gulped, "you mean you're…."

Hermione nodded her head and whispered, "Pregnant."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

"But, I didn't think this was possible?" Ron whispered still looking shocked.

"Well Ronald Weasley, it is possible, because we are indeed going to have a baby."

Ron smiled, "I'm going to be a dad," he said, sounding as both a statement and a question at the same time and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes, you are. And you'll be a great one too."

"We're going to have a baby…." Ron half-chuckled as a few more joyful tears spilled onto his face.

"At last," was all Hermione could say before Ron cut her off with his lips. After a few moments Ron broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes, "You're serious now? This isn't some cruel joke?"

"No Ron, of course not. I'm really going to have a baby…..your baby."

A few more tears fell onto Ron's cheeks and Hermione reached up to brush them away. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't ever think I would cry. I'm just so happy! I didn't think this would ever happen!" He kissed her again, deeper this time, leaving her breathless. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. Then Ron slid down and pulled Hermione's shirt up a little to reveal a little part of her stomach and he kissed it, "and I love you too." He said rubbing her stomach with his hand.

The next morning Ron woke to a face full of bushy brown hair. Hermione was tucked up against his chest with her back to him. He had an arm draped across her and he was lightly stroking her stomach. He was going to be a dad. He could still hardly believe it. Ron slowly slid out of bed and slipped out of their bedroom into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee.

As he sipped his coffee he looked out the back window and saw the early morning sun and he decided to step out onto the back porch and watch it rise. As Ron leaned on the railing with his elbows he had another overwhelming burst of excitement. Just a few weeks ago he had stepped out here, into their back yard, thinking he would never ever be able to father a child. Now here he is a few weeks later with a baby on the way. Ron smiled as he remembered what else he had done while he was out here a few weeks ago.

Ron looked up into the early morning sky and said, "God, it's Ron Weasley again, ummm….I just wanted to say 'thank you' because, I'm going to have a baby. Well, I mean Hermione is going to have the baby, but I'm the father. Anyway, thank you for giving me the chance to be a dad. I truly see this child as a miracle that I never thought would come," then Ron's throat constricted as his emotions threatened to get the best of him.

Then he felt a small pair of arms slip around his waist, and Hermione's sweet little voice choke out, "Thank you for giving Ron and I this wonderful opportunity to be parents. We could not have asked for anything better."

"Amen." Ron whispered.

He turned around and placed his arms around Hermione pulling her into a tight embrace. He could feel her tears seeping through his Chuddly Cannons t-shirt. Ron gently stroked that bushy mane of hair he loved so much and said, "Well, tomorrow is Sunday and the weekly Weasley lunch. I suppose we can make the announcement then."

"Sounds great to me. Can we go by my parents' house tomorrow after lunch to tell them?"

"Of course," Ron whispered as he kissed Hermione on the top of her head. She raised her head up and put her chin on his chest and looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled, "Now," she said, "the only question is, boy or girl?"


	15. Hurry Home

**Hurry Home**

"Aunt Hermione, could you give me some more potatoes?" little Victoire asked as she tugged on Hermione's arm next to her at the table.

"Of course Love." She scooped some potatoes out of the bowl and put them on the small girl's plate, "There, is that enough?"

Victoire nodded her head and continued on in her conversation with the slightly older, blue-haired boy sitting next to her. "The Harpies are way better than the wasps." She said with a nod.

"No way!" Teddy said with a mouth full of food.

"Teddy, don't talk with food in your mouth!" Ginny scolded from across the table.

Hermione smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. She looked across the table and saw George bouncing little Fred on his knee and talking with Arthur about some new ideas for the joke shop. Ron noticed Hermione watching all of the children around her and reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. For the past two days all Hermione could do was think about what it will be like when she finally has a child of her own. She glanced across the table and saw Ginny spooning food into little James' mouth and thought to herself, "_Little does everyone know there will be another grandchild at this table in a few months…..well two if you count Harry and Ginny's baby too."_

Soon everyone was done eating and the family was sitting around the table talking and laughing trying to put off the fact that there were dishes to be done. Ron squeezed Hermione's knee and whispered, "You ready?"

"I have been for a while now." She replied with a smile.

Just as they were about to call everyone to attention a patronus in the form of a lynx appeared and, speaking with the deep voice of Kingsley Shackelbolt, said_ "Harry and Ron, we need your assistance at the Ministry. Come now."_

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "You can tell them without me, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No, I want to tell them with you. It's ok go." Ron kissed her temple then he and Harry got up and went outside where they disappeared with a _pop._

"I hope everything is alright." Molly said with concern.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Ginny said, "Harry gets summoned like that a lot. They'll probably be back in an hour or two."

The women got up and gathered the dishes while the men made an effort of entertaining the children. Ginny seemed to think nothing of the events at lunch, but Hermione had a bad feeling. Harry may be called to the Ministry a lot, but Ron wasn't. And for both of them to be needed so urgently was also a little odd to her. She tried to force all negative thoughts out of her head, though, and just enjoy the time she had with the Weasleys.

Two hours later, however, Ron and Harry had still not returned. "I think I'm going to head home." Hermione said, "I'm tired. If Ron comes back will you let him know where I am?"

"Of course dear," Molly said as she stood and kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave her one of her famous hugs. "We'll see you later."

Hermione smiled, "Bye Molly. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Hermione!" Everyone said and Hermione stepped over to the fire place and flooed home.

When Hermione arrived home she heard a lot of movement in her bedroom. Immediately fearing the worst, she pulled her wand out and cautiously walked toward the room. The light was on in the walk-in closet and she could see someone's shadow moving around and the clothes rustling. "Don't move!" Hermione screamed holding her wand ready.

The man in her closet stepped back in fright then she realized it was Ron. "Ron, don't do that." Hermione sighed as she put away her wand, "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Sorry," Ron said as he went back to his clothes. It was then that Hermione noticed the trunk in the floor with some of his clothes in it.

"Ron, where are you going?" She asked.

"There's an emergency. Auror stuff, that's all I can tell you." He said as he threw some more stuff into the open trunk.

"What kind of 'Auror stuff'?"

"Hermione, you know I'm not allowed to tell you."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked as she folded her arms and furrowed her brow getting impatient.

"Not sure."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I am your wife, and I was with you and Harry all those years trying to defeat Voldemort. I know a lot about Dark Magic, you give me some answers right now or so help me I will hex you!" She screamed. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Not one where her husband was shipped off to who knows where, leaving her alone and pregnant with their first child.

Ron sighed and hung his head, "It's classified….."

"You asked for it!" Hermione said pulling out her wand again.

"Alright, alright!" Ron said throwing up his hands in defense. "But, you can't let anyone know I told you."

"Start talking." She said as she sat on the bed.

"There was a break-out at Azkaban. Only a few prisoners escaped, but they were all former Death Eaters. Kingsley is afraid they are organizing some sort of uprising. Harry and I are being sent after them. We aren't sure where they went, but we're leaning toward Romania since that's where Voldemort hid out for a while. I'll be gone for at least two weeks, maybe more."

"Two weeks?" Hermione asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey" Ron said as he knelt down in front of her and cupped her face, "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"No, Ron. It's just that, everything was going so well, I'm finally going to have a baby and our lives are getting better and now all of this."

"Hey, it's ok." Ron said as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon. You can go ahead and tell everyone. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"No, I want to tell them together."

"You won't be able to keep quiet." Ron half-chuckled.

Hermione smiled through her tears, "Yeah I'll probably tell Ginny, but that'll be it."

Ron smiled and put his forehead against Hermione's, "I'll write to you. The time will fly by. Harry and I will catch those guys and be back before you know it, ok?"

She sighed, "Ok."

"Good," Ron said as he kissed her. Then he got up and closed his trunk, "I have to go, my portkey leaves from the Ministry in an hour."

"Hurry home." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"I will 'Mione, I promise." He gave her one more kiss then disappeared leaving Hermione alone.

**A/N: I decided things were going too smoothly so I thought I would make it a little more interesting! Sorry it's been taking me so long lately. I've had a lot of mid-terms and such and next week is not going to be better. I know some of you have not like the prayers in the past few chapters, I know Hermione and Ron didn't pray in the books, but I felt that given the situation they would. I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! I would really appreciate it!**


	16. Stay Safe

**Stay Safe**

"NO!" Ron screamed, "PLEASE! Not Hermione! Take ME leave her alone! PLEASE! NO!"

"RON! Calm down!" Harry said shaking his best friend, "you're having a dream. Everything's ok."

Ron woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and all tangled in his sheets on the cot in the tent. He sat up in his bed, "What?"

"You were having a bad dream." Harry repeated as he handed Ron some water to drink.

"Sorry if I woke you." Ron said as he took a drink, "I just keep thinking you know, these are the same Death Eaters that tried to kill her years ago. What if they try to find her again?"

"Ron, I'm sure Hermione's fine. They have no idea where you two live. She got away several times before. She's smart, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, but it's different this time." Ron mumbled.

"How's it different?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

"Well," Ron really wanted to tell someone. Harry was his best mate, Hermione was going to tell Ginny so he could at least tell Harry. "Don't say anything to anyone."

Harry chuckled, "Ron, what is it?"

"Harry, she's pregnant."

"You two are going to have a baby?"

Ron nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"Wow! Congratulations mate!" Harry laughed as he slapped Ron on the back.

"Thanks. It's just that, you know, we had a hard enough time getting pregnant. I just don't want to lose either of them, or both."

"Ron, they'll be fine. You should go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Harry walked back over to his bed and Ron took one more sip of water before lying back down. Harry was right, Hermione was a smart woman. She would be fine. Ron blew out a deep breath, _"Then why do I feel so unsure?"_ he wondered.

Ron had been gone only a week, but to Hermione it seemed like a year. She loved their house and its secluded location, but without Ron home every creak made her jump and she felt like she was forever away from everyone. She had only received one letter from Ron, it was short, but he had at least kept his promise.

"Hermione," It began.

"I'm fine, Harry's fine. We haven't found anything yet, but we have gotten several leads. We might have to stay longer than we thought. Don't worry, I'll come home as soon as I can. Take care, both of you.

Love you,

Ron"

Hermione wasn't sure where Ron was so she couldn't write back to him. It killed her not being able to talk to him. She had her first doctor's appointment next week and she would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. She wanted Ron to be standing next to her and for him to be able to hear the little life inside her too.

Hermione had thrown herself into her job at the Ministry working for Magical Law Enforcement hoping to get her mind off of things. She had drawn away from the Weasley's this week and stayed close to the Ministry hoping to somehow find out something about Ron if any news came in. She had heard absolutely nothing though.

Today was Saturday, so Hermione sat curled up on the couch with "Witch's Guide to Motherhood" open on her lap. She had just started the second chapter when she heard a peck on the window. She looked up and saw a light brown owl sitting on the window sill with a letter in its mouth. Hermione rushed over, threw open the window, and tore open the letter.

"Mione,

They broke into the Ministry's employment files. They probably now where we live right now. Get to Grimmauld Place, the enchantments are still up. The floo network to both houses will be cut off at two o'clock. Leave now!

Let me know when you're safe,

Ron"

Hermione realized she had been holding her breath the entire time she had been reading the letter. She looked at the clock, 1:55. She had to go. She rushed over to the fire place and heard the front door blasted open. With a flick of her wand she turned up the radio so no one could hear her shout, "12 Grimmauld Place!" as she jumped into the green flames.

Right before her living room disappeared she saw Dolohov rush around the corner. "She's leaving!" was all Hermione heard him scream as everything was gone. The next thing she knew she was falling out of the fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. As she was standing up Ginny came rushing into the kitchen with James on her hip, "Oh, thank goodness it's you. I just got an owl from Harry telling me you were coming. I know the enchantments are still up, but I'm still a little scared. Where is all of your stuff?"

"Ginny, they're there!" Hermione wheezed as she was catching her breath.

Ginny's face paled, "You mean?"

"Yes, they're in my house. They blasted through the door right after I got Ron's owl. I barely made it out. Dolohov was there. He saw me, but I don't think he heard me shout my destination."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said as she gave her a one-armed hug. Hermione tried to hold back her tears, but they came anyway.

"Kreacher" Ginny called, and a small, aged, house elf popped into appearance. "Could you please make some tea?"

"Of course, Miss Ginny." Kreacher croaked and set to making some tea on the stove.

Ginny led Hermione to the sitting room and sat her down on the couch. "I'm going to put James down for a nap. I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded her head and wiped her nose. She didn't want to cry, but it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. She dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and looked up. Hanging on the wall was a large photo of she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Harry and Ginny were smiling with all of their excitement, Hermione and Ron were smiling as well, but Ron was looking down at Hermione instead of at the camera. He had the sweetest smile on his face. Hermione loved that picture. Looking at it now made her miss Ron so badly. He had told her to let him know she was safe, but how?

Ginny came back a few moments later followed by Kreacher with a tray of tea. Hermione sipped her tea slowly and looked up at Ginny. Ginny smiled and said, "You really are pregnant aren't you?"

Hermione gaped at her, "How did you know?"

"Your hand hasn't left your stomach since you got here." Ginny said pointing to Hermione's hand which, sure enough, was resting across her abdomen. "When are you due?"

Hermione smiled, "Sometime in November."

"Well then, our kids will be about two or three months apart." Ginny said as she place her hand upon the small bump on her stomach.

"Ginny, Ron wanted me to tell him when I got here, but I don't know how to contact neither him nor Harry. Do you?"

"No," Ginny said as she shook her head. Just then they heard the front door open. Ginny and Hermione both reached for their wands and rose to their feet, then Ron came around the corner.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed and leapt into Ron's arms. "You're ok?" Ron asked looking her over.

"Yes, but Ron they got into the house."

"They did? That quickly?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes, they came in and I saw Dolohov, but I got away."

Ron hugged Hermione again, tighter this time. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you."

"Ron, it's ok. I'm just glad I got your owl when I did." She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened had the owl arrived just two minutes later.

"Ron?" Ginny asked breaking in, "I hate to interrupt your precious moment here, but how's Harry?"

"Oh, he's fine." Ron said noticing Ginny for the first time. "He had to stay back at camp. I just had to make sure everything was ok."

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione said pulling back to look up into his face.

"Good." He said placing his hands on either side of her face and brushing her cheek. "I have to go back. Don't leave this house for anything. You're safe here."

"How much longer will you be gone?" She asked.

"We aren't sure. But please stay safe." He leaned down and kissed her, "This _will _be over by November. I will make sure of that. I don't want to miss anything!"

"I don't want you to either." She said.

After one more kiss and a quick hug Ron left. Ginny took Hermione into the guest bedroom and made down her bed and helped her get settled in. As Hermione passed the drawing room she thought of the sweet words Ron had whispered to her in there so many years ago,

"I will never leave you, I promise."

Even though he had left her for the time being she knew it was not his choice.

**A/N: I'm getting really bad about updating. My schedule is slowing down so I should hopefully have some more time! For those of you who have read my Harry/Ginny missing moments called "I Miss You" I think I am going to delete that story and start over because I started with it, then I wanted to write this one so it's just kinda hanging and I ****want to write more for it. So I will probably work on that one and post it again after I finish this one. I'm not sure how long this one will last. Up to the epilogue of "Deathly Hallows" but I don't know how much I want to write in between. So anyways, please review! Your reviews are really supportive to me and I really appreciate them! **


	17. Missing Him

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I will try my hardest to update quicker, but I can't make any promises. I know how I want the story to go I am just having trouble getting the thoughts out of my head and onto paper. Also a quick correction to a previous chapter, in the chapter "Hurry Home" I put that Harry and Ron were going to Romania but I actually meant Albania. So if I mention it again I will probably say Albania, so I'm just trying to avoid some confusion by clearing that up really quick. Now I'm going to stop talking and get on with the chapter. **

**Missing Him**

It had been two weeks since Hermione had seen Ron. She was going crazy having to stay locked up in Grimmauld Place. Ginny was kind enough to let her borrow some clothes. She was so bored; she had left her house in such a hurry she didn't have any of her books or anything else to keep her occupied. Being locked up in this house again brought back so many memories from when she, Ron, and Harry had been hiding out during what would have been their seventh year of school. At least Ginny was still able to work. She would write her Quidditch articles for the Daily Prophet and owl them to the office, so she was able to keep busy. Unlike Hermione who had nothing to do to help her pass the time.

As Hermione sat curled up on the couch with a blanket her thoughts drifted to Ron. Where was he? Was he ok? How much longer would he be gone? She wanted Ron to be with her so badly. Ron was always there for her. He was her source of comfort, strength, and love. He was the shoulder she always went to to cry on; his smile was the first thing she wanted to see when she woke up. She wanted to run her fingers through his fiery red hair and stare into his deep blue eyes while he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Hermione sighed and looked across the room to a bookshelf that held a lot of photo albums. She got off the couch and picked up an album. It was filled with pictures of the Weasleys, Harry, and herself from the first few months after the war. The first was one she had taken of Harry and Ginny asleep on the sofa at the Burrow just a few weeks after the final battle. It hadn't taken long after the war for those two to get back together again. They were perfect for each other. She flipped the page and it was a picture Mrs. Weasley had taken of Harry and Ron playing wizards chess with Hermione on the couch in the background, her nose buried in a book, and Ginny on the other end of the couch painting her nails. Hermione loved days like that. When it was just the four of them and they could relax and just enjoy one another's company. She flipped the page again and let out a giggle. In this picture Ron was trying to de-gnome the garden and a gnome was biting his finger. She couldn't help but laugh as the Ron in the picture yelled and shook his arm trying to get the gnome to release his hand.

The next few pages were pictures from their first Christmas after the war. She was looking at one picture of Ginny eagerly opening a present from Harry. Harry was smiling and laughing as she was ripping the paper into shreds. Then something in the background of the picture caught her eye. She and Ron were in the background kissing beneath the mistletoe. She had seen this picture numerous times and never once noticed them in the background. She reached up and ran her finger over the image of she and Ron and whispered, "Oh Ron, where are you?"

"You really miss him don't you?"

Hermione jumped, it was Ginny. "Gin, you scared me to death! I didn't even hear you come in the room!"

"I just put James down for a nap and I saw you here. What pictures are you looking at?"

Hermione held up the album and let Ginny quickly flip through it. "That was a sad time," Ginny said as she flipped through, "those months after the war. But you know, I wouldn't trade the time I got to spend with you three for anything."

"I know. I miss spending time with you and Harry like that. We should get together more."

"We really should," Ginny said, "Busy schedules or not we should spend more time together."

Hermione smiled and glanced back down to the picture of she and Ron kissing under the mistletoe. "I hope they're ok" she sighed.

"So do I. I haven't heard from Harry for several days. I'm trying to keep myself sane and not fret though."

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ginny whispered. Then she shook her head and patted Hermione on the back, "Let's go to the kitchen and get some dinner."

Hermione closed the album and put it back on the shelf and followed Ginny to the kitchen. They ate some vegetable soup and tried to cheer each other up. The whole time Hermione ate she had a sinking feeling in her stomach, like something wasn't right, but she couldn't pinpoint it. She didn't think it had anything to do with the baby, but she couldn't figure out why eating wasn't making her stomach feel better. She didn't even eat half of her serving because she felt so sick and, for some reason, she was nervous. As she and Ginny were taking their dishes to the sink they heard the front door open. Bothe women grabbed their wands and Ginny was the first out of the kitchen. Hermione tripped a little over a chair but finally made it to the hall where she saw Ginny squeezing the life out of Harry.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Ginny squealed.

"I'm glad to see you too." Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked trying to see past Harry and Ginny in the hallway. Harry looked up at Hermione, and she immediately knew something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes.

"Hermione," he said pushing past Ginny in the hall walking toward her.

"Harry, where is Ron?" She asked again getting frantic.

"Hermione, why don't we sit down." He said gesturing toward the sitting room.

"Harry Potter! Tell me where my husband is right now!" She screamed.

"Hermione," Harry sighed, "Ron's missing…."


	18. We'll Find Him

**We'll Find Him**

Hermione felt like the world was going in slow motion around her. She felt her head spinning. "Missing?" she whispered. And then, not really knowing how, she collapsed into Harry's arms. She fell against him as her body shook with sobs. The next thing she knew Harry was sitting her down on the sofa. She sat up and wiped at her eyes, "How?" she whispered.

Harry let out a deep breath, "I'm not really sure. I was out when it happened. I came back and our whole camp had been destroyed. Two others were injured, but were able to tell me what happened. Apparently it was around noon and they had all gone out together to look for some more firewood. They said that as soon as they stepped outside of our protective enchantments they were stunned and tied up. According to them, Dolohov, Rookwood, and Yaxley were hiding in the forest waiting. When they came to they were tearing apart the tent. Then they recognized Ron and asked him where I was. Ron apparently refused to tell them where I had gone and Rookwood said they would make him talk. Then they stunned the other two again and took Ron with them."

Hermione's chest felt so tight. She didn't even know how she could be breathing. She took a sharp intake of breath and looked up at Harry with watery eyes, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I went back to the camp around five and found them. We notified Kingsley and we did an all out search last night, all night, looking for him."

"Have you found anything at all?" Hermione sniffled.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, we'll find him."

Hermione wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She didn't care what anyone said; the Ministry was not doing enough to find him. She squared her shoulders, grabbed her wand off of the coffee table, stood up, and walked toward the front door. "Where are you going?" Harry called after her as he stood to follow her.

"You aren't looking hard enough. I'm going to find him!" She choked out, willing herself not to break down and cry again. She needed to be strong.

Harry ran ahead of her and blocked the doorway. "Hermione you can't." he said.

"Harry, yes I can! He's my husband. I need him. I am going to find him! Now move out of my way!" She screamed.

"No Hermione, you won't. I can't let you do that!"

"Move Harry! I have to find him!" Hermione screamed again, tears starting to pour down her cheeks.

"Hermione, go back." Harry said his voice still calm and commanding.

"NO! Let me out Harry!" She started to beat his chest and force him out of the way, but he stood firmly where he was. Then, as she continued to beat him, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione just fell against him sobbing into his chest again.

"Shhh," Harry whispered, "Hermione, Ron will be ok. We are doing all we can. We will find him. I promise I will bring him back to you."

"Harry, I want to go with you! Please, I've gone with you before. Let me help you look for him! Please?"

"Hermione, you wouldn't only be risking _your_ life this time."

Hermione pulled back and looked up at Harry, "He told you?"

"Yes Hermione. You have to take care of yourself and your baby. The best thing you could do for Ron is stay here and take care of yourself. I promise I will find him."

Hermione silently nodded her head and hugged Harry again. "Have you told the rest of the family?" she asked after a few moments.

"I owled Arthur and Molly, they will probably be here shortly to make sure you're ok." He reached up and wiped away a few of her remaining tears. "He's ok. I just know he is. We'll find him."

Hermione nodded her head and just barely lifted the corners of her mouth so she could look strong for Harry. She turned and slowly walked back to the sitting room and heard Ginny talking with Molly and Arthur. As Hermione walked into the room Molly rushed over and wrapped Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Oh dear, are you ok?"

Hermione nodded her head and sniffled, "He'll be ok Molly." That was all she could choke out before another wave of sobs took over. _"Ron, where are you?"_ She thought.

Ron woke up drenched in sweat, his head and ribs were aching. He opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings as best he could in the dimly lit room. He was in a small, round, concrete room. For some reason he thought the room looked slightly familiar. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room and his arms were tied to the arms of the chair. He was also tied around his chest and his legs were tied as well. He tried to struggle against the ropes, but whoever had tied him up had done a good job, he couldn't budge. There was a small lantern above him and the door had a small square window toward the top. He tried to break free again, but it was to no avail. Then he looked up as the door handle started to jiggle. A few seconds later Dolohov walked in.

Dolohov looked at Ron and gave him an evil sneer, "Well ginger finally woke up!" Ron didn't respond. He just stared back at the ugly man before him. "Been a while hasn't it ginger?" He laughed as he pulled over a chair and sat in front of Ron. Still Ron refused to speak. "Let's catch up a little. How have you been over the years?"

Ron still said nothing. He just sat there breathing hard out of his nose. "From what I've seen, it looks like you've been busy. Knocked up the Mudblood have you?"

Ron gritted his teeth, "Don't call her that!"

Dolohov chuckled, "Oh, so you can talk." He continued to laugh as he reached in his robes and pulled out a book. Ron's face paled as he saw the title _Witch's Guide to Motherhood._ "She left this out on the couch. You must be excited, that is, if the kid is even yours."

"Shut it!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, have I hit a sore spot?" He threw the book to the floor and pulled his wand out and held it to Ron's throat. "You get snappy again and you're done." He laughed and then backed away. "Or," he reached into his robes again and withdrew a picture of Hermione that Ron usually kept on his desk at home. "I'll just bring her in and you can watch her suffer." With another evil laugh he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Ron exhaled; he didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He tried to break free again, and he failed once more. He hung his head and whispered, "Hermione, stay where you are. Don't look for me." Ron wished more than anything that she and the baby were safe and would not be hurt because of him.

**A/N: Review Please! I LOVE reviews! **


	19. Still Looking

**Still Looking**

"Five days! Five days, that's how long it's been and you're telling me you still have nothing?" Hermione was shaking with anger and frustration as she yelled at her best friend. Ron had been missing for five days and the search was in the same place from whence it began. "I can't take much more of this Harry," she whispered, her chin slightly quivering.

"Hermione, we're doing everything we can. We really don't know where else to look. Aurors all over Europe are looking and our search has turned up nothing."

"Harry, I have to find him, I need him." Hermione had just reached her four month mark in her pregnancy. A small bump had formed on her stomach and she knew she wouldn't be able to give birth if Ron wasn't there holding her hand through it all. Ron was her rock. In the months of the Horcrux hunt he was what made her stay strong and what really helped her push through everything. He was the reason she kept going. All he had to do was make eye contact with her and it was like she was given a new batch of strength and she was able to go take care of the task at hand. If he were to suddenly be gone she couldn't see how she could possibly make it through. But she couldn't let herself think that way. Ron was ok; he was going to be fine. They would find him.

"Hermione…are you listening to me?" Harry asked as he rubbed her arm.

She looked up and said, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I don't know where to go from here. We're exhausting our resources. We don't know what to do. We aren't giving up, but we don't really have much to go on."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, he's out there somewhere. I know it. You sound as if there's no hope, but I know we're going to find him."

"Hermione, we've looked everywhere."

"Well look everywhere again!" She said through gritted teeth, shooting daggers at Harry with her eyes.

"Hermione,"

"Stop it Harry!" She screamed. She couldn't take much more of this. She got up and stormed off to the guest bedroom where she had been staying for the past few weeks. She collapsed onto the bed, her body shaking with sobs. She hugged her pillow tightly to her body. She thought back to two days ago when Molly had been here for moral support, and so she could stay updated on any news. Hermione had been sitting in the floor with James trying to keep her mind off things when Molly looked up from her knitting. "How long have you known?" she asked.

"Known what Molly?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow.

"That you're pregnant." She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Almost a month," Hermione said with the slightest grin on her face, it was the closest thing to a smile she had had in a long time. "How did you know?'

"I'm a mother, Hermione, we know these things. Even with all that's going on you have had a glow about you. I noticed it at lunch that day Ron and Harry were sent away." She sighed, "The two of you will make great parents, I've know that for a while." She smiled with a tear in her eye.

Yesterday George had flooed over to check on them and he had heard the news from Molly. "Finally, it's about time you and Ron started making some Weasley's. For your sake, I hope the kid doesn't inherit Ron's intelligence."

"So much for making a big announcement," Hermione mumbled. She had decided to mail a letter to her parents the muggle way to tell them the news. She refrained from telling them about Ron. She didn't want them to worry. Hermione sighed, _"Ron's ok,"_ she thought, _"I would know if he wasn't. They just aren't looking in the right places. I could find him I know it!"_

* * *

Ron looked around the room. How long had he been here? Time seemed to run together. With no windows or clocks he had no idea when it was day or night or what time it was. His mouth was completely dry. He got one small cup of water a day and a small piece of bread. Sometimes even a cracker or two, but they were always stale. As he looked around the small room for the billionth time he once again had the eerie feeling that he'd been here before. The room had very little detail, but he knew he had seen 

where he was. There was no way for him to tell anyone his location. He heard the door jiggle again.

This time it was Yaxley who entered, "Well Weasley, we haven't found your darling Mudblood yet, but don't worry we will."

Ron weakly struggled against his ropes, "You even touch her and I'll…"

"You'll what? The way your tied up you won't be doing much of anything." He walked over and kicked Ron hard in his right leg, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Why are you holding me here? I don't have anything you want or need."

Yaxley laughed, "If we have you Potter will surely come looking. Then we can finish what the Dark Lord started."

"You can't kill Harry. He can easily take care of you."

"Wish what you want Weasley, but your words will get you nowhere." He kicked him again in both legs, "Here's your food and water for the day." He placed it on the table just out of Ron's reach. "Get to it if you can." And with that he left Ron alone once more.

* * *

Hermione looked around her room again. She couldn't just keep staying here knowing Ron was missing and no one was sure where he was. She did know one thing, she could find him if she tried. Hermione looked at the clock next to her bed, it was just after midnight. Everyone would be in bed. She got up, wrote a quick note and placed it on the table in the kitchen. She grabbed her wand and quietly slipped out of Grimmauld Place. She wasn't sure where she should begin, but she knew it was better than just sitting helpless, "I'm coming Ron" she whispered as she disapparated.

**A/N: Review! I love you guys! Ya'll are so supportive!**


	20. Hermione's Search

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry this chapter is so short! My life is starting to get REALLY hectic and I wanted to make sure I updated this week. I will try my hardest to keep these updates regular, and I will try to make the next one longer. A lot of you have speculated that Ron is being held at Malfoy Manor…..Well you might be able to figure out where he is in this chapter…..so without further babbling here is the short chapter.**

**Hermione's Search**

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed from the kitchen.

Harry came running down the stairs at top speed, "What? Are you ok?" He saw Ginny standing by the table holding out a piece of paper.

"She's gone." She whispered. Harry walked over and took the paper from her and quickly scanned it. As he finished he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Harry, she could get herself killed! You have got to find her and bring her back before something happens to her!"

"Yeah, first Ron now Hermione too. She's only making my job harder!" He walked over and gave Ginny a hug when he saw the tears in her eyes. He ran his fingers through her long red hair and said, "I'm going to find them. I promise."

* * *

All night Hermione was at the Ministry trying to find out everything she could about where Ron was and what was being done to find him. She searched all the files she could in the Auror office and what Harry had told her was true. They had looked literally everywhere in Europe and their search had been fruitless.

She then went to Ron's office. Just as he always kept his space, it was a total mess. Papers were scattered everywhere and things were in complete disarray. She went behind his desk and sank into his chair. She looked around his desk at all of the pictures. He had a framed one of Hermione on their wedding day, pictures from Paris, and one of them in front of their new house that they just bought a few months ago. They had only lived there for about three months before Ron went missing. The day Hermione first saw that house she fell completely in love with it.

It was an old house, with two stories and a wrap-around porch. It was hidden away in a little secluded area where they wouldn't be bothered. It had big spacious rooms and even an old style cellar out in the back yard. Hermione wasn't sure what she would use that cellar for and she and Ron had only been in it maybe once when they were looking at buying the house, but she knew she might need the storage space some day.

"_Maybe those Death Eaters left something behind at the house that could give me a clue."_ She thought. She glanced at the photo once more and traced Ron's face with her finger. She then got up and made her way out of the Ministry. It was around 6 a.m. so everybody was about to show up for work. She slipped down and alley and apparated to her house.

Hermione landed with a soft thud a little ways off in the woods where she could see her house. As she took a step toward the edge of the woods she 

thought something didn't look right. She wasn't sure what it was but she just had a bad feeling. She creeped through the woods to the back of the house and noticed that a light was on in the spare bedroom. "_I'm never in that room,"_ she thought, "_I didn't have the light on in there when I left that day."_

Then the backdoor of the house opened up and Rookwood stepped out. Hermione quickly covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her gasp. She quickly thought about telling Ron that she was finally pregnant and whispered, "Expecto Patronum." Her silvery otter appeared and she thought out her message to Harry and sent the otter to Grimmauld Place. She was about to apparate back to the Ministry when she heard a twig break behind her. She quickly turned and felt all color drain from her face when she came nose to nose with Dolohov who quickly grabbed both of her arms so tightly she dropped her wand, her only defense.

"Well hello there. We've been expecting you. Ginger will be so happy to be reunited with you, his precious Mudblood….for a moment. Move along now. The others will want to see you!" he sneered.

**A/N: Someone said in the last chapter it was impossible for Hermione to not know she was pregnant for three months. I had a friend that this happened to recently so I know it can happen. I think Hermione suspected and just didn't want to get her hopes up so she waited a while before she went to find out for sure. Hope this clears all of that up. Review Please!**


	21. Found

**Found**

"Well boys, look what I found out in the woods!" Dolohov jeered as he forced Hermione through the back door. Hermione stumbled over her feet, but the tight grip Dolohov had on her arms prevented her from falling. As she was forced into her kitchen she recognized Yaxley, but the rest of the men she couldn't remember their names, but she recognized their faces. They all gave an evil snicker and Yaxley stood and walked over to her.

"Well, hello Mrs. Weasley. I thought you would have shown up before now." He reached up and trace Hermione's cheek with his finger and she quickly jerked her head away. "Oh, feisty. Let's take her to see her precious husband for a moment." He chuckled. Then he and Dolohov forced her out of the door and to the cellar. She stumbled over each stair because of their force on her, but never completely fell. When Yaxley opened the door Dolohov shoved her inside. She gasped when she saw Ron.

He was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back. He had bruises on his face and looked like he had not eaten in ages. Slowly he looked up and when he saw her what little color was left in his face disappeared. "Mione?" he whispered.

"That's right ginger. You're little Mudblood did show up. She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Yaxley sneered as he stroked her face again.

"Don't touch her." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"We'll leave you two alone for a moment while we decide what to do, but any funny business and this one," he said pointing his wand at the small bump under Hermione's sweater, "will be the first to go."

Dolohov forced Hermione into a chair with her back to Ron and muttered a spell tying her to the chair with her hands behind her as well. Then he and Yaxley left the room slamming the door behind them.

"Hermione are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Ron asked. Hermione could feel him struggling behind her, trying to turn around to look at her and make sure she was ok.

"I'm ok, they didn't hurt me."

"Good. Why did you come after me? I told you to stay put." He said a little frustrated.

"Ron, I didn't think they were looking hard enough. After all this time, I can't believe you were just right here."

Ron cleared his throat, "Where is right here exactly?"

"Honestly Ron, you don't know where you are?"

"Well, not really. I know I've been here before….."

Hermione shook her head and smiled despite the situation, "Ronald, you live here."

"We're at home?" His voice cracked.

"Yes, in the cellar in the backyard."

"Now I feel really dumb."

Hermione smiled and reached for his hand behind her and grabbed it. "We have to get out of here." She whispered.

"You don't happen to have your wand do you?" Ron asked as he played with the fingers of her other hand.

"No."

"We have to figure out a way to let Harry know where we are."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, "I sent him a patronus! I almost forgot! But I don't know if he got the whole message because Dolohov found me."

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." Ron sighed as he squeezed her fingers.

She squeezed back, "If I remember right this is not the first time we've been tied up together."

"No it's not is it?"

After a moment of silence Hermione whispered, "Ron, they'll be back soon. I'm scared."

"We'll make it out of this. I love you." He squeezed her hand again.

"I love you too." She whispered despite the lump that had formed in her throat.

The door burst open and Yaxley came in and locked the door and quickly unbound Hermione. "You filthy Mudblood! You told where we are!" He grasped her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ron screamed as he struggled against his ropes.

"I'll get you next Daddy." He pointed his wand at Hermione's stomach, "First the child."

Then the door burst open and someone yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Yaxley's wand flew out of his hand, but he kept the other firmly around Hermione's throat as he forced her in front of him. "Drop the wand Potter, or she dies."

Harry's plan was to stupefy Yaxley, but now if he missed he could hit Hermione. Harry knew stupefying a pregnant woman would cause her to miscarry and he didn't want to risk it, but on the other hand he didn't have much of a choice.

"_Just do it Harry!"_ Hermione thought. She couldn't speak for her throat being so constricted. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even see straight anymore. Harry opened his mouth then everything went black.

* * *

"_No, not Hermione! Please, not Hermione!"_ Ron thought.

"STUPEFY!" Harry cried and Yaxley fell to the floor. "DIFFINDO" he yelled and Ron's ropes released him and he bolted to Hermione who was lying on the floor. Seeing her this way caused images of her at Malfoy Manor to come flooding back. He had hoped that he would never have to see her this way again. "Hermione, come on, wake up!" He cradled her in his arms.

"Ron, we have to get her to the hospital."

Ron nodded and gathered her up. Harry handed Ron his wand and then Ron disapparated with a pop.

* * *

Hermione could hear faint beeping sounds. They were steady and quite annoying actually. She felt a warm hand within her own. She slowly cracked open her eyes. Ron was sitting in a chair beside her bed, his head lying on the bed and his hand holding tightly to hers. Hermione reached across her body with her left arm and scratched Ron's scalp with her fingers. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes with the hand that was not holding hers. He looked up and smiled, and then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, Hermione, the baby's fine."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. You've been asleep for a while but everything's ok now." Ron said and covered her hand with his other.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You had been missing for so long, I thought….."

Ron leaned up and kissed her, cutting her off, "Don't say that. I'm fine."

"When can we go home?" She asked.

Ron smiled, "Well, I was home for a long time."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, but you know what I mean."

"Tomorrow, the Healers want to keep you overnight just to make sure you and the baby are ok. But I'm staying right here with you. I'm not leaving you again for a long time."

"Good." Hermione smiled.

Ron kissed her again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Ron."

"You should go back to sleep." He said.

"Only if you'll lie next to me." Hermione scooted over and Ron climbed onto the bed next to her and held her while she fell asleep.

"I love you." Ron whispered as he kissed the curls on the top of her head and then allowed himself to fall asleep too.

**A/N: Yay! Everything is ok! I heart your reviews!**


	22. At the Burrow

**A/N: So sorry it had taken me so long to update! And on top of that this is a fairly short chapter! The next one should be longer and will be up sometime this weekend! Enjoy!**

**At the Burrow**

"Honestly Ron, you're treating me as if I'm about to break." Hermione chuckled as Ron led her up the steps to the door of the Burrow. She was a week past her due date and her stomach looked as if it was about to pop.

"I just don't want you to fall." Ron said as he opened the door.

"I'm alright." Hermione said as she gave Ron a quick peck, "I left my book in the car, could you run get it?"

"Sure love!" Ron said as he ran to the car.

Hermione had read all of the pregnancy books she could get her hands on and they all said it caused stress to a baby if the mother were to apparate or use the floo network after six months. Ron and Hermione had a car and rarely used it until Hermione refused wizard transportation. She already had her muggle license so she did all of the driving. Hermione constantly tried to get Ron to take his driving test, but he continued to put it off.

The past few months had gone well for the couple. All of the Death Eaters who held Ron were thrown into Azkaban for life. Ron and Hermione were able to have a normal life again as they anticipated the birth of their first 

child. To everyone's disappointment they decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby. They wanted to be surprised.

Hermione entered the kitchen where everything was going on. Molly was cooking up a storm with the help of Fleur, Percy's wife, Penelope, and George's wife, Katie. Ginny was seated at the table nursing little Albus Severus who had just turned one month old. "Hi everyone!" Hermione called as she walked in.

Molly came over to her and, with some difficulty due to Hermione's protruding belly, gave her a hug, "Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"I feel wonderful! Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, no you sit down at the table and relax. We have everything under control."

Hermione smiled and took the seat next to Ginny. "How's little Albus doing?" she asked as she stroked the back of the baby's head.

"He's wonderful! Harry and I love him so much." Ginny said.

"You still don't know what you're having Hermione?" Katie asked.

"A baby love. She's having a baby." George said as he came in carrying a crying one year old Fred.

"Shut it you prat!" Katie teased as she took Fred trying to calm him down. "What happened?" she asked.

"James bit him." George chuckled as he made blue and purple sparks come out of his wand to entertain the screaming infant.

"Anyways," Hermione laughed, "No, Katie, Ron and I want it to be a surprise."

"Have you thought of any names?" Penelope asked as she stirred the stew on the stove.

"Yes and no. We have a boy's name picked out, but we can't pick out a girls name. We just can't seem to agree!" Hermione loved coming to the Burrow and all of the activity and chaos that went on with so many people in such a small house. After some more talking Hermione walked into the sitting room to say hello to the men. She spoke with Arthur for a moment, gave a quick hug to Harry, and narrowly escaped a long monologue from Percy. She looked across the room and saw Ron seated at a children's size table with their niece Victoire.

When she spotted Hermione she jumped up and grabbed her by the hand. "Aunt Hermione! Come have tea with me and Uncle Ron!"

"I'd love to!" Hermione smiled at the young girl and took a seat at the table.

Victoire took her plastic teapot and pretended to pour tea into Hermione's and Ron's cups. "Now drink your tea." She instructed.

Ron took his cup and even lifted his pinkie finger into the air and pretended to drink from the cup, "Why this is the most delicious tea I have ever tasted." He said in his most proper voice.

Hermione's heart melted when she saw how Ron was interacting with their oldest niece. "I agree. Absolutely wonderful!" Hermione smiled.

Victoire walked around the table to pour Ron some more when he grabbed her sides and tickled her. "Uncle Ron! Stop!" The little girl giggled. Ron lifted her up onto his lap and continued to tickle her as she squeeled and Hermione laughed.

"Lunch is ready!" Molly called from the kitchen.

Ron stood and threw Victoire over his shoulder as she continued to giggle. "Coming love?" Ron asked as he extended his hand to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took his hand and stood. "OH!" She cried.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he turned around.

"Ron, my water just broke!"


	23. Rose

**Rose **

Everyone eagerly looked up when Ron entered the waiting room, his face drained of all its color. "Well, how is she mate?" Harry asked, rising to meet his best friend.

"She…….she…….she cursed at me." Ron said.

Harry lightly chuckled. They had been at St. Mungo's for four long hours. "Well that's nothing new." He joked.

"Yeah I know," Ron said, "But she's never cursed at me like…._that_….before. And the look on her face, I thought she was going to kill me."

"It's just because of the pain. You wouldn't believe some of the things Ginny has said to me when she was in labor."

"She….she told me to get out. She's really angry." Ron said as he sank into a chair.

Harry took the seat next to him, "Don't worry about it. She doesn't mean it."

Ron just nodded his head and it was silent for a moment. "Harry, truth be told, I'm a little scared."

"Well you should be scared of Hermione; the woman can be mental sometimes!" Harry joked.

"No, not about her," Ron said keeping his serious tone. "What if the kid hates me? I don't know anything about being a dad."

"Ron, it comes to you naturally." Harry said. "I'm not saying it does that for everyone. For you it comes naturally."

"How do you know that?"

"Ron, I've watched you with the kids, you'll be great."

Ron sighed, "I don't know. I've watched you and George and Bill, even Percy, you are all great dads. I don't know if I can do it."

"Yeah, but Ron, did you see any of us having a tea party with Victoire?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes, Ron. You pay attention to the kids and don't shrug them off when they want you to play with them. You can make them laugh like no one else and you are the first one they run to when they want to play games. You will make a great dad. And, to be honest, yes there will be times when 

you will wonder what you were thinking having a baby. But then you'll watch them learn how to walk, talk, and play and you'll love them more than you ever thought possible."

A young nurse then approached the group, "Mr. Weasley?" Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron all stood. "Ummm….the father of the baby?"

Ron stepped forward, "That's me."

"Your wife has been given some potions to make the pain go away for a while. She's asking for you."

Ron nodded and Harry patted him on the back, "Told you she'd come around. You'll be fine."

"Thanks mate." Ron said with a nod then he sauntered off down the hallway to Hermione's hospital room. Slowly he peeked his head in the door.

"Ron." Hermione gasped. She was lying on her back, her face covered in perspiration, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"S'alright." Ron said as he sat next to her bed and took her hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, I can't feel anything at the moment. The Healer said I am still at least six hours away from delivery. This potion should wear off in about three hours so I will just apologize ahead of time for anything I might say later on." She smiled.

Ron chuckled and squeezed her hand, "Are you ready for all of this?"

"I think so." She smiled, "I've dreamed of being a mum my whole life. Are you ready?"

Ron slowly nodded his head, "Yeah I'm a little scared though."

"Me too." She said and cupped his cheek with her hand, "But we can work through it together."

Ron smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "We're finally going to have our own family." He whispered.

"I know! I can hardly believe it!"

After a few hours Hermione winced and grabbed her abdomen. "I think those potions are wearing off."

Ron extended his hand to her again. "Squeeze as needed."

The contractions came more often and increased in intensity. Around 11 o'clock the Healer came in to check everything out. "Mrs. Weasley, I think you're ready for delivery."

Nurses came in and they started to wheel Hermione into the delivery room. Ron walked alongside her holding her hand. He could feel his nerves building. _"This is it."_ He thought.

Once in the delivery room Hermione sat up and Ron sat behind her with Hermione between his legs. He grabbed both of Hermione's hands and whispered in her ear, "Everything will be fine." Then he kissed the back of her head.

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, push on the count of three. 1……2……..3!"

Hermione leaned forward and pushed with all of her strength and screamed through her gritted teeth. Then she fell against Ron's chest. "You're doing great baby." Ron said, "Just a few more like that, you can do it!"

Hermione panted then leaned forward again and pushed with everything she had in her. "Alright Mrs. Weasley, we have the head! Keep pushing!"

Ron felt as if both of his hands would break from the intensity of pressure Hermione was using to squeeze his hands. "Come on Hermione, you can do it baby!"

After a few more pushes and agonizing screams Ron and Hermione heard the sweetest sound, the sound of their baby screaming and crying to make its presence known. Hermione fell against Ron's chest and he smiled through his tears of joy, "You did it Hermione! Oh, I love you!"

"Do you want to know what it is?" The Healer asked as he carried the baby over to the nurses to be cleaned up.

"No," Hermione said, "I want Ron to tell me." She slowly leaned forward so Ron could crawl out from behind her.

His legs felt weak as he stared down at the child he had created with the woman he had loved since he was eleven. "Hermione, it's a girl! Oh, she's beautiful!" Ron said as he looked at her as she was being cleaned up. She had light red hair and the most adorable scrunched up face Ron had ever seen. The nurse wrapped her up in a soft pink blanket and held her out to Ron. Slowly Ron took his daughter into his arms and walked over to Hermione.

"She's beautiful!" Hermione whispered as she held her in her arms for the first time, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Then the little baby girl opened her eyes for the first time. Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head, "She's got your eyes." He whispered, "And look at her. She has the smallest little fingers and toes! Look at her rosy little cheeks!" Ron said as he stroked the baby's cheek with his forefinger, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Rose," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"She smiled and looked back down at her daughter, "Let's call her Rose."

Ron sighed, "It's perfect."

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley." Hermione said.

Ron smiled, "That sounds like the name of a future Quidditch star!"

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, Ron."

**A/N: There's your update! I never heard anywhere what Rose's middle name was so I thought Elizabeth sounded good. If it's wrong I'm sorry! Also, my Microsoft Word subscription ends tomorrow so I don't know how I'm going to be updating. If anyone can tell me another way to do that I would really appreciate it! Reviews are love!**


	24. FatherDaughter Talk

**Father/Daughter Talk**

Ron stared down at his beautiful daughter, Rose, as she slept in her crib. Earlier that day they had brought her home from the hospital. Mrs. Granger and Molly had spent the afternoon at the house making sure Hermione was ok and settled and, to Ron's delight, completely stocked the refridgerator with home-made meals. Rose had just been fed and gone to sleep about an hour ago and Molly advised that Hermione should sleep while she could. After Hermione retreated to their bedroom Molly and Mrs. Granger said goodbye and left.

As Ron gazed down at Rose he realized this was the first time that they were all home together as a family. Months ago Ron though this would never have been possible, but amazingly they had beaten the odds and now here they were with a gorgeous, healthy baby girl. Ron gently rocked the crib back and forth.

"Hey Rosie, it's Daddy. Your mum is asleep, this is the first time we're alone, just the two of us. Your mum and I couldn't wait to meet you. Now that you're finally here it doesn't seem real." Ron paused and took a deep breath, this was the first time he had really talked to Rose. "Your aunts and uncles all adore you. You'll love being around them, they will spoil you rotten. And you have loads of cousins; Victoire, Domonique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, James, and Albus. I think you and Albus will become good friends, but please don't make fun of his name. I'm afraid he'll get a lot of that when he starts school." Ron half-chuckled.

"You'll like growing up in a big family. The only thing is, you won't be able to really even know one of your uncles." Ron sighed, "You would have loved your Uncle Fred. He would always have kept you laughing. Your Uncle Fred was the funniest person in the family. It's quite sad that you won't ever meet him. Neither will any of your cousins." Ron swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. To this day it was still hard for him to talk about the loss of Fred. "He died a hero, you should know that. He would have loved getting to know you. He would also have loved to know that your mum and I got together. He would always tease me about your mum when we were younger. He never did get to see us finally get together. One day when your older your mum might tell you our story." Ron smiled as he was flooded with memories of he and Hermione growing up.

"Rosie, now that you're finally in this house it feels complete. Now when I come home from work it won't just be to your mum, and don't get me wrong I love your mum and I love coming home to her, but now I'll come home to a family. Maybe one day our family will be bigger, but for now you are literally the answer to our prayers." Ron continued to rock the crib back and forth as he watched his daughter sleep. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was," Hermione whispered, "but I woke up. I got up and came in here and just listened to you talking to Rose for a while."

Ron turned so he could face her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, you did?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "Ron, listen."

He kissed her forehead, "What is it?"

"It's ok to miss Fred. I think that's the first time I've heard you mention him in a long time. He was your brother, I know it was hard to lose him. It was hard on me so I can only imagine what you felt like. It's ok to still be sad, but don't stop talking about him. It seemed like you were trying to forget him for a while."

Ron sighed, "I could never forget Fred. I thiink about him just about every single day. I just feel like, it's been seven years you know? But his loss still feels like it was yesterday. I think Rose has helped me realize that we should talk about him more. I want her to know about him so it is like she knew him in a way. It's just, i don't want to have to tell her about the war too soon."

Hermione rested her chin on Ron's chest and looked up at him. "I don't want to re-live it yet either, but I definitely think it's important for us to tell her about the war before she goes to Hogwarts. With the now infamous names of Weasley, Granger, and Potter I think she should hear about it from us than from her fellow students or a History of Magic lesson."

"I agree, I just don't want to tell her too much too soon. I want her to live a carefree normal life for a while before she finds out about that horrible time." Hermione nodded her head in agreement as Ron yawned. "Let's go to bed. We're both tired." She said.

"Goodnight Rose. I love you!" Ron whispered as he and Hermione turned to leave.

When Ron got to the door he stubbed his toe on the doorway and let out a howl of pain and Hermione rushed to silence him, but it was too late. An ear-splitting wail was already issuing from Rose's crib. "You can take care of her this time." Hermione smirked, "I'm going to bed."

**A/N: Yay, I found a way to update! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. This chapter was a little dedication to Fred. In my Harry/Ginny missing moment series that I'm working on there will be a time when Harry will tell Teddy about his parents as a dedication to Lupin and Tonks. For now review please! )**


	25. What did you say?

**What Did You Say?**

Rose had grown so much in a year and a half. The time seemed to fly by. She had inherited traits from both of her parents. She had Ron's fiery red hair and it was curly like Hermione's. She also had Ron's freckles and Hermione's eyes. Ron was relieved to see that Rose had also received Hermione's brains. Rose was a very smart child. She absolutely loved to talk. Rose was a little chatterbox. Half the time it was just baby talk and no one could really understand what she was saying, but she didn't seem to notice, she continued to just jabber away. Ron and Hermione loved the way she talked. Rose often made an "F" sound when she should use the "Th" sound and her "r's" usually came out sounding like a "w", but they found it absolutely adorable. Ron often said that Rose was cuter than any other baby in the world by far. Rose also loved to repeat things she heard her parents say so they made sure they were careful with what words they used around her.

"Cookie!" Rose said as she banged her hands down onto the table of her high chair.

Hermione turned around from cutting up some vegetables at the counter, "Wait until after dinner Rosie." Molly had been helping Hermione with her kitchen skills and her cooking had really improved which mad Ron a very happy man. Hermione heard the front door slam, "I think that's daddy!" She smiled at her daughter.

Ron came in and put his things down on the table, "How are my girls?" he asked as he kissed Rose on the top of her head.

"Daddy!" Rose squeeled. Ron could make Rose smile like no other.

"How are you?" he asked Hermione as he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'm good. How was work?"

"It was alright." Ron stepped back and leaned against the counter and made faces at Rose causing her to giggle.

Hermione continued cutting up the vegetables for the salad as Rose jabbered in her own language and giggled at her silly daddy. Ron looked over and watched Hermione as she cut up the carrots the muggle way. He reached over and strked her arm and Hermione looked up at him questioningly, "What?" She asked with a grin.

"You look beautiful. I don't know what it is, but when you make dinner the muggle way I just can't take my eyes off of you."

"Ok...thank you...I guess..." Hermione replied still a little confused as to how Ron could find this attractive.

"Oh, it was definitely a compliment!" Ron smiled as he leaned over and kissed Hermione.

When Hermione tried to pull away Ron wouldn't let her. "Ron!" Hermione giggled as she finally broke free.

"What?" he asked.

"Rose is watching." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, it's alright." He smirked as he pulled her closer.

"Ron!...Ron...Ron!" Hermione squeeled between kisses, still trying to break free.

Then Ron and Hermione heard the sound of Rose giggling followed by her voice, "Won Won!"

Ron froze and Hermione turned and looked at her daughter wide-eyed, "What did you say?"

Rose seemed to find their reactions funny and, even louder, said, "Won Won!"

Ron turned and looked at Hermione pleadingly, "Can you make her stop?"

Hermione smirked and said, "I think I'll let you handle her. I've been here all day." She turned laughing and left the room.

Ron picked his daughter up and looked at her, "No Rosie, I'm Daddy!"

Rose placed her hands on either side of his face and giggled, "Won Won!"

Ron shook his head and let out a shaky chuckle. "I hoped I was never going to hear that one again."

Rose laughed and threw her head back and screamed, "WON WON!"

"Seems she has a new favorite phrase love!" Hermione chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen.

Ron groand, "Well I'm glad you find it funny. I hated that stupid nickname. Seems like everytime I forget about it somehow it's brought back up again." He sighed as he shifted Rose onto his hip.

"Oh, don't sound so moody. It's not like it's coming from Lavender again. Rose will forget this phrase in a few days."

"I hope so."

Hermione crossed over to Ron and slid her arms around his waist," She will, but I won't Won Won!" She laughed.

"I was turned on by your cooking skills, but if you call me that again I might be turned off permanently."

Hermione laughed and leand up and gave Ron a kiss. "Think you'll still be turned off forever?" She asked as she broke away.

"Well...maybe not forever..." He grinned.

Not to be outdone and, seemingly wanting the final word in the matter, Rose cried out another, "Won Won!"

"You're sure she'll start saying something different?" Ron asked.

"We can only hope." Hermione chuckled.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the late update. My life has been crazy for the last week. My dog that I've had for 14 years had to be put to sleep last week. I had had him since I was 5 and it was really hard to say goodbye. But happily I am bringing home a new puppy tomorrow! His name will be what else but Rupert! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I skipped a year, but I figured it would be really boring just to say "Hermione and Ron woke up, went to work came home, played with Rose, went to bed, and did the whole thing over again." I figured I would just highlight the funny and memorable moments before the epilogue. Review please!**


	26. Happy Anniversary

**Happy Anniversary**

"Rosie, you be good for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!" Hermione said as she kissed her daughter. "Daddy and I will come get you tomorrow ok?"

"Bye Mummy." Rose said. She did have a definite frown on her face though because of her mum leaving her. She was a little over two years old and had a mess of red curls on her head.

"Have fun tonight." Ginny smirked as she took Rose from Hermione's arms.

"We will!" Hermione smiled. It was she and Ron's seventh anniversary. Hermione gave Rose one last kiss on the cheek then walked out the front door.

Hermione then apparated home and started to work on dinner. With all of the cooking lessons Molly had given her she was actually becoming quite the cook. As Hermione cooked she couldn't help but hum to herself. she and Ron had not had a night without Rose in a long time. She was quite looking forward to tonight. Once she had the food going the went to get dressed. She decided on a sleeveless, v-neck, black dress and her black heels. After she had applied her make-up and pinned up her hair she returned to the kitchen to finish dinner. Ron was due home any minute and she wanted everything ready when he got home. She levitated their plates piled with steak and vegetables into the dining room and carried in the bowl of salad. With a flick of her wand the candles were lit and the setting looked very romantic. A few seconds later she heard the front door open and she went to meet Ron in the hall.

Ron, she knew, had been in a very important meeting that day with the Muggle Prime Minister regarding some escaped prisoners from Azkaban, so he was dressed very nicely in a muggle suit. He looked up when he heard Hermione's heels on the wood floor. If he thought she was beautiful at the Yule Ball in fourht year it was nothing compared to the way she looked tonight. Ron felt as if his breath had been taken away.

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Hermione asked as she strode down the hallway.

"Fine," Ron heard his voice crack. "Hermione, you look amazing!"

"Thank you." She said, taking his coat. When she turned back around she smiled and said, "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary." Ron replied. Then Hermione leaned up and gave him a very deep kiss. After all these years they still couldn't get enough of eachother. "Where's Rose?" Ron asked as he finally broke away.

"At Harry and Ginny's until tomorrow." Hermione replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh really?" Ron asked as he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Down boy." Hermione giggled, "Let's eat dinner first."

She led Ron down the hall and into the dining room. When Ron saw the delicious looking dinner spread out before him his mouth dropped. "Wow, this looks incredible! Did you make it?"

"Yes, thanks to your Mum's lessons."

"Thank you Mum." Ron whispered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's eat I'm starving!" she said.

After some quick small talk Hermione asked Ron again about his meeting. "It was alright," he said. "He doesn't seem very concerned. Still treats us like a disease. It's like he thinks if he comes too close he'll catch it and die...Stupid muggles."

"Ron," Hermione chuckled, "My parents are muggles too."

"Yeah, but they aren't afraid of us."

After they finished eating they continued to sit at the table and talk. When it got quiet for a moment Hermione looked up at Ron. "Ron," she said. "Have you given much thought to having more children?"

Ron leaned back in his chair, "Well, a little. Why?"

"Well, you know, Rose is two now. I was just thinking it might be nice to have another one."

"Well yeah," Ron said. "I want more kids. It's just, you know, Ros is only two. I thought we could, you know, space them out a little more. Like wait another couple of years until rose is older, that's all."

"You don't want another one right now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not right now no. Let's just take it slow."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just flicked her wand and gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen, stomping her feet the whole way. "Merlin, what'd I do now?" Ron asked himself as he stood to follow her.

When he walked into the kitchen Hermione was furiously scrubbing at a plate. Ron sighed, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione put the plate and sponge down and wheeled around to look at Ron. She was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "You don't want any more children!"

Ron was flabbergasted, "I never said that!"

"You implied it! 'Let's wait until Rose is older' I guarentee when Rose is 'older' you'll say the same thing and will keep doing that over and over again and we won't have anymore!"

Ron took a step forward, "Hermione, I do want more kids. I never said I didn't."

"Just stop talking to me." She said as she turned back to the sink.

"Hermione, don't do this!" Ron groaned. "Come on, it's our anniversary. Rose isn't here. Let's celebrate it." He pleaded.

Hermione turned and threw the sponge at him narrowly missing his head, "No!" and she stomped off to the bedroom.

Ron turned off the sink and followed her. She was standing at her dresser taking off her jewelry. "Hermione, I..."

"I don't want to hear it Ronald!"

Ron winced, it was never good when she called him that. "You asked me what I thought Hermione!" He was beginning to get angry now too, "Why did you ask me if you didn't want to hear my response?"

Hermione didn't answer and went and sat on the bed to take her shoes off.

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "Talk to me." All he received was another death glare. He knew he would have to make her talk so he walked over to her and pushed her shoulders so she was lying on her back on the bed. Then he climbed on top of her pinning her down.

"Ron! Get off me!" She screamed, pounding him with her fists.

Ron grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. "No, you are going to talk to me. Why did you get so angry?"

Hermione struggled for a moment, but when she was unsuccessful she sighed and gave in, "Ron, do you want more children?"

"Yes Hermione. I want more children, I've already said this."

"But, you don't want another one now?"

"Hermione, if you want to have another baby now," he sighed, "then that's fine with me too. Is that honestly what all of this was about?"

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "Yes because Ron...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Ron's mouth dropped, "You're pregnant?"

Hermione opened her eyes and nodded, blinking back tears. "I found out yesterday and wanted to surprise you for our anniversary."

"But, what about my...you know...my problem?"

"Well Ron, we've already had on baby despite that so it is possible to have another one."

Ron smiled and leaned down and kissed his wife, "A baby? Really?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm about six weeks along. Are you ok with this, not that it really matters because I'm still pregnant."

"Oh Hermione," Ron chuckled. "I'm more than ok. I'm so happy!" He kissed her again. "So six weeks huh? Then the little guy should be here sometime in October?"

"Yes, and Ron, we don't know it's a 'little guy' it could be another girl."

Ron shook his head and stuck his nose in the air, "Nope, this one's a boy, I just know it!"

**A/N: So there's your update! :) Also, I don't really do this a lot, but I will take some requests on anything that you feel you missed out on during Rose's pregnancy and I can write about those kind of experiences with this one. I won't write all of them so don't be upset if I don't use yours, but there you go so hit that little blue button and Request away! **


	27. The Name Game

**The Name Game**

"Please Hermione!" Ron pleaded with his wife, "We waited on Rose, let's find out now."

"What happened to the 'I just know it's a boy!' that you've been going on about for months?" Hermione asked as she walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Ron.

"Oh, I know it's a boy," Ron said nodding his head, "I just want _you _to know it's a boy. Besides Rose will want to know, and Mum had been nagging me for weeks! Please!" He begged.

"I suppose we could. But if it is a boy I don't want to hear 'I told you' over and over again." Hermione smirked.

Ron grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "When Hermione. You mean _when_ it's a boy." Ron pulled back the covers and Hermione lifted her pajama top to expose her stomach. Ron performed the spell and blue sparks shot out of his wand. "YES!" Ron cried as he punched the air. "It's a boy! I knew it! I told..." but he didn't finish his sentence noticing the look on Hermione's face.

"Well, now it will be easier to find a name because we can skip over the girls." She said with a smile on her face as she reached for the baby name book on her bed side table.

"Oh no," Ron said taking the book from her hand. "We aren't picking a name that way."

"Ronald!" Hermione said crossing her arms, "Why not?"

"Because, when the little guy comes up to me and says, 'Dad where did you come up with my name?' I don't want to say, 'Well you see son, your mum and I flipped through a book and when we saw your name in the book it sounded best with Weasley."

"Oh Ron, it's not like that." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "The book could just help."

"Besides," Ron said holding up a finger to silence her so he could finish his point. "Everyone in my family was named after someone so I feel his name should be the same way. Take my name for instance, Ronald was the name of my dad's best friend who introduced him to my mum. Bill and I were both named after my great uncle Bilius. Ginny's name is Ginevra Molly, the name Ginevra was my great grandmother's name and of course Molly is my mum's name, and so on and so forth with all of my other brothers."

"Wow," Hermione sighed, "I never knew that."

"Yeah, it's quite cool really." Ron said.

5 Days later

"Mum and dad are really excited about having another grandson." Ron said as he brushed his teeth.

"My parents are really excited too." Hermoine said as she un-made the bed.

Ron came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Hermione. "Have you thought anymore about a name?" he asked.

"What do you think about Hugo for a middle name?" She asked.

"Hugo." Ron repeated resting his head on the headboard. "I like it. Who's it after?"

"Well," Hermione said, "It's after someone named Victor Hugo."

Ron glared at her, "No way. No son of mine will be named after that arrogant prat!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, "It's not after that Viktor! Victor Hugo is one of my favorite authors! Have you ever heard of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dames'?"

"Sounds like some sort of creature Hagrid would try to breed." Ron replied still frowning.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a book. It's incredible! You should read it sometime! It's about this man and he is really deformed and ugly and..." She stopped when she saw the glazed look in Ron's eyes.

Ron coughed, "Hermione, me? Read? Seriously think about who you're talking to."

"Fine then, I won't tell you what I wanted his first name to be." She said as she turned out the lamp and rolled over with her back to Ron.

"_I will never get used to these mood swings."_ Ron thought. "Hugo is not bad. I like it. What did you have for the first name?"

"You really want to know?" She asked still not facing him.

"Yes Hermione, I really do."

Hermione rolled over and looked up into his deep blue eyes that she loved. "I thought, maybe, we could name him Ronald Hugo, but call him Hugo so it wouldn't be confusing."

Ron stared at her, "You would want to name him after me?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled, "You're his father. The man that he will always look up to. You mean the world to me and I think having our son share your name will be something really special."

Ron smiled, "You're sure? You want him to be named after me?"

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's cheek, "Who else?"

Ron leaned over and kissed her. His son would have his name. How special is that? After a while Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and she laid her head on his chest and Ron said, "For a moment there I thought you were going to name him Harry."

Hermione swatted Ron on the stomach. "I might change my mind if you don't shut it and let me sleep!"

**A/N: This was requested by a lot of people, how they came up with the name Hugo. I'm sorry it took me so long. Hopefull I will have another chapter up before I go out of town for a week next Friday. I also have a Snape/Lily one-shot that i'm working on that just kind of popped up in my head. So be sure and read that when it's up. In the meantime REVIEW! :)**


	28. The Bet

**A/N: This chapter was also a request. I won't be updating for at least a week in a half cause I will be out of the country, so I wanted to make sure this got posted before I left! This chapter is also partially inspired by and episode of "Full House" Also the Snape/Lily one-shot is up so after you read (and review :) this one I would appreciate it if you read that one as well! **

**The Bet**

"Check," Ron said as he and Harry sat in his living room playing a game of chess while Hermione was at work.

Harry sat in silence as he contemplated his next move. Once he had moved his piexe he spoke, "How's Hermione been doing?"

"She's been alright. Really moody. She's happy you and I have the week off because she expects us to work on Hugo's room and get it all ready."

"Great, that's exactly what I wanted to be doing on my week off." Harry chuckled. "Yeah I remember those times. Seems like Ginny was always moody and emotional."

"Daddy?" Ron turned and saw two year old Rose standing next to him. She had apparently awoken from her nap on the couch and was now tugging on his arm wiping her eyes in a sleepy manner.

"Well hey sleepyhead." Ron said as he tugged one of her red pigtails. "Want to help Daddy beat Uncle Harry?" She smiled and nodded as he picked her up and set her on his lap. As Ron made his next move he continued the conversation, "Yeah, I hate this eighth month. She's always complaining. 'My ankles hurt, my back hurts!' Merlin, it can't hurt that badly!"

"Oh, you think so?"

Ron's face froze as he heard his wife's voice coming from behind him. He looked at Harry who looked as if he was trying to decide if he should laugh or run. "Mummy!" Rose cried with delight.

"Ummm, I need to go...Ginny'll need help with the boys." Harry stammered as he grabbed some floo powder and disappeared.

"Hermione," Ron smiled as he turned to face his wife and stood. "You're home early!"

"Oh, don't start. I heard what you said. You think I'm faking don't you?"

Ron propped Rose up on his side, "No, just...honestly Hermione, it can't be that bad."

"It is though! I bet you couldn't handle a stomach like this for twenty four hours!"

"I bet I could." Ron said smugly.

"Yeah right."

"If there was a way to do it I'd prove it to you!"

Hermione walked over to the couch and grabbed a pillow and pulled her wand from her pocket. After muttering a few words she came back with a replica of a stomach with straps. "This weighs the same amount as mine. Strap it on and let's see how long you last."

Ron eyed the odd looking contraption, "And what happens if I make it for twenty four hours?"

"If you make it I will never make you proof read my articles about house elf rights ever again, but if you lose you will have to read five muggle novels of my choosing."

"Five? Hermione, isn't that a bit much?"

"I don't think so." Hermione said shaking her head.

Ron thought for a moment. He completely loathed those house elf articles. "Make it three muggle novels and you have a deal." he said extending his right hand.

"Deal." Hermione said shaking Ron's hand firmly. She handed Ron the make shift stomach and once he had it fastened she smiled. "The time starts now, it's five o'clock, let's see if you make it. I do believe tonight was your turn to make dinner." She smiled as she took Rose's hand, "Call us when it's ready!"

Ron groaned as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Daddy funny!" Rose laughed as she pointed at Ron's stomach.

"Yes Rosie, but I don't think Daddy will look funny for long!" Hermione chuckled.


	29. The Outcome

**The Outcome**

Ron turned his head to the clock on his bedside table, 1:00 a.m. He was so uncomfortable. How was he supposed to sleep with such an impossibly large stomach? Making dinner earlier that evening wasn't too tough. After a while his back did begin to ache a bit, but there was no way he was going to let his wife know that. _"This is impossible," _Ron thought. _"How am I supposed to sleep?"_ He tossed and turned a few more times then he gave up, "Hermione?" he said.

"Mmm...Ron, it's one o'clock, what on earth do you want?" Hermione groaned.

"Did that twenty four hour thing include nighttime too?"

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, "It sure did."

"But," Ron whined, "You know I always sleep on my stomach! I can't sleep any other way and this thing makes it impossible for me to sleep the way I want to!"

"Well Ronald, all you have to do is give up and you can take it off." Hermione smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not giving in that easliy! I suppose I can do with one bad night of rest. I'm off all day tomorrow. Just watch, I'll make it. I _will_ win this thing! Just watch Hermione..."

"Whatever, Goodnight Ron."

The next afternoon Ron was going to take Rose on a walk with Harry, James, and Albus down by the pond. His back still hurt, a little worse than yesterday, and he hadn't slept at all the night before, but Rose was getting restless so he decided to take her out for a bit. He went to his closet and grabbed his sneakers then sat down to put them on. The only trouble was he couldn't reach his feet due to his new stomach. Ron struggled for ten minutes before he yelled for Harry. When Harry walked in and saw that Ron had fallen onto the floor while trying to tie his shoes he laughed until his stomach hurt. "Shut up Harry!" Ron said, "Will you please just tie my shoes?"

"Ron, why don't you just use your wand?" Harry said through his laughs.

Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled, "Of course, that must be how Hermione does it."

"Thank goodness Rose didn't receive your brains, if only Hugo will be the same way!" Harry said as he left the room still laughing at Ron's stupidity.

Once Ron had magically tied his shoes he swung Rose up onto his shoulders and headed out to the backyard followed by Harry, James, and Albus. "You should just be happy you have a pond in your backyard," Harry said. "I can only imagine the odd looks you would receive at a public one!"

Ron laughed as he reached the pond. He put Rose back down and watched as she ran to feed the ducks that were always gathered by the edge of the water. His back was absolutely killing him. He had taken a few pain potions, but they didn't seem to be working. He placed his hands on his back so that his stomach stuck out. "How much longer do you have to wear that thing?" Harry asked.

Ron checked his watch, "Four more hours."

"You look ridiculous mate!" Harry chuckled.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, but if it gets me out of reading those stupid elf papers it's worth it!"

After playing by the pond for an hour Ron and Harry took the kids back up to the house for a nap. Once they put the kids down they retreated to the kitchen for some butterbeers. Ron scrunched up his face, "You know, I don't understand how women do it."

"Do what?" Harry asked, taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"This," Ron said pointing to his stomach as he leaned against the counter. "My back is killing me, I didn't sleep at all last night, I can't hardly do anything, and I only have to do it for twenty four hours! How do they do it for nine months?"

"Some things we'll never know mate!"

"I still have three more hours and I don't think I can take it anymore." Ron said as he reached to unfasten the contraption.

"Ron? No, what are you doing? Don't do that! You're almost done!"

"I'm just going to take it off until Hermione comes home. I'm a genius, why didn't I think of this before? Right before she gets home I'll slip it back on and she won't know the difference!"

"I don't know Ron," Harry said looking skeptical. "Hermione's really smart. She could figure it out."

Ron shook his head as he slipped the stomach off and placed it on the table, "Nah, it'll be fine."

Harry shook his head, "Whatever you say mate. I need to get the boys home. Good luck!"

Once Harry, James, and Albus were gone Ron laid down on his stomach on the couch. _"This is more like it. I'm a genius!" _he thought. He was only going to rest his eyes...he didn't mean to fall asleep for three hours.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Ron awoke with such a start that he fell off the couch. "What? What's wrong?" He looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway holding the fake stomach.

"What is this?" she asked tapping her foot.

_"Crap"_ he thought, "Ummmm...you see Hermione...well, uh, what happened was...uh"

"Get on with it!" Hermione said.

"Well...my back was really hurting and those pain potions weren't working. I just thought I would slip it off for a minute, but I fell asleep." Ron said staring at the ground.

"Slip it off for a minute?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah, just for a bit." Ron said as he picked up Rose who had just wandered into the room.

"Ron, the point of this was for you to see what it's like to be me for just twenty four hours. Just twenty four hours Ron."

"And I saw that." He said, "I just took it off a little early."

"Ron, don't you see? I can't take mine off. The point of this was to see if you could make it all the way and understand how I feel all the time. _My_ back hurts and I've had this stomach a lot longer than just a few hours! Sometimes I want to take mine off, but you know what? I can't. I just have to deal with it and you couldn't even make it a couple of hours!" Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione," Ron said taking a step toward her, "I'm sorry." He reached out to her and put his free arm around her, "I didn't realize how hard it really was. I guess i understand you a bit better now. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head and Hermione wiped her tears. "I'll go start on dinner." Ron said.

"No Ron, I'll make dinner." Hermione smiled.

"No, it's my night." Ron protested.

"Yeah, but I have something else for you to do." She said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved War and Peace, "You can start reading the first on your list."

Ron's mouth dropped, "Hermione, that book is huge!"

Hermione smiled even wider, "I know. You never specified how long they could be. I suggest you start now so you can get to the next one quickly." she handed the book over to Ron and started out the door, then called over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I also have some elf papers for you to read over when you get the chance."

Ron groaned and sat on the couch. Rose placed her hand on top of War and Peace and said, "Big book!"

Ron tugged on her pig tail, "Yes, Rosie. That is one big book." And with a big sigh he opened that big book to page one.

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long! Please review!**


	30. October 28th

**October 28th**

It was early in the morning on October 28th and Ron was in the shower. Hermione was in the bathroom brushing her hair and getting ready for the day ahead. "How are you feeling today?" Ron asked from the shower.

"I'm feeling really good actually," Hermione replied. "Better than I've felt in a while actually."

"Well that's good." Ron said as he turned off the shower. He walked over to the mirror with his towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm really relieved that Rose has stopped calling me that wretched name. She's finally calling me Daddy again." He said as he began to shave his face.

Hermione chuckled, "She always called you Daddy, Ron."

"Yeah, but sometimes she would try to be funny and call me that _other _name instead."

"Oh come on Ron," Hermione smiled, "It was funny."

"I don't think so." Ron said not even cracking a smile. He had hoped he wouldn't have to hear that stupid name again for as long as he lived. It's a good thing the twins hadn't been at school that year or he would never have heard the end of it. George would have made sure of that. It was bad enough that Harry and Ginny would tease him about it occasionally. Even Hermione would taunt him about it every once in a while. Then when Rose took to calling him that out of no where he just about lost it.

"You know, we haven't heard from Lav-Lav in years."

"Hermione, please don't start."

Hermione bit back a laugh and walked over to Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Ron, I'm just kidding. Come on...be fun!"

Ron looked down at his wife," Be fun?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

Ron leaned down and wiped his shaving cream covered face against Hermione's cheek, "There." he said.

"Ugh, Ron!" Hermione scolded as she wiped at the shaving cream.

"You said be fun, did you not like that?"

"No." She replied indignantly, and Ron laughed. Hermione poked him in the side, "You prat!"

Ron leaned down, "But you love me anyway!"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I do."

Ron kissed her, then nuzzled her face again causing more shaving cream to rub off on her. "Ron!" She squealed trying to break free, but he held on tight to her arms. "Ron!" She giggled, "Stop!" Ron looked back at his wife's face which he had successfully covered in shaving cream and smiled. "I'm gonna get you back!" She laughed grabbing the can of shaving cream from the counter and spraying some into her hand.

"Hermione," Ron said backing away, "If you do that I'll be late for work."

"Well, you started it!" Hermione laughed as she rubbed the shaving cream into his hair.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Ron grabbed her sides and began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Ron!" She laughed as she squished more shaving cream onto his chest and arms. Ron continued to tickle her then he heard what sounded like water spilling onto their tile floor. "Did you just pee?" he asked laughing as he backed away from the wet spot.

Hermione just looked down at the floor then back at Ron with her mouth open, "No," she said shaking her head slowly.

Ron stared at her, "Your...you mean your..."

Hermione nodded, "My water just broke."


	31. Baby Hugo

**Baby Hugo**

"What do you mean 'I'll be with you in a moment'? My wife is in labor!" Ron yelled at the nurse behind the desk at St. Mungo's. The hospital was very busy today and this particular nurse was absolutely no help at all. Ron swung Rose over to his other hip, "Get us in to a room with a Healer now! I would rather not see my son born in a waiting room!"

"I'm sorry sir, please take a seat and we'll be with you momentarily." The nurse replied in a nasally voice.

Ron rolled his eyes in frustration and took the seat next to Hermione in the waiting room. "Still no luck?" Hermione asked.

"No, stupid bloody nurse." Ron mumbled as Rose struggled to get off his lap to play with the toys in the floor.

"Ron, don't swear, AH!" Hermione winced in pain as she grabbed her stomach.

After it passed Ron looked at her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied breathing heavily, "They're getting closer together. What's taking so long?"

"I don't know." Ron said, his anger showing on his face.

Just then Harry ran into the waiting room, "Ron? Hermione? Are you ok?"

"No," Ron said, "THey won't get us a room or let us see a Healer. By the way, how did you know we were here?"

"Well, when you didn't show up for work I just kinda figured it out for myself. I flooed Ginny and she's calling the Grangers and then getting in touch with the rest of the Weasleys. Uh, Ron? You have shaving cream all in your hair..."

Ron's ears turned red, "Oh, yeah forgot about that." He mumbled as he tried to brush it out with his fingers.

"I don't even want to know." Harry chuckled, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know, that nurse is pretty set in her ways!" Ron grumbled.

Just then that same nurse came waddling over with very red cheeks and a huge smile on her chubby face, "Hello Mr. Potter, is there anything we can to for you today?"

Harry looked up at the stout woman, "Yes, this is my sister-in-law Hermione Weasley, she's in labor and..."

"Oh of course, I'll get you back right now Mrs. Weasley." The nurse said as she straightened her uniform and summoned a wheelchair.

As Hermione was being seated into the chair Ron turned to Harry, "Thanks for the celebrity status. Will you watch Rose while I go back with Hermione?"

"Sure, no problem." Harry replied as he took Rose from her father's arms.

"Thanks for everything Harry! I'll keep you updated!" Ron called as he jogged after Hermione who was being wheeled down the hall.

Two hours later found Hermione still in labor. "It's ok Hermione," Ron said through clenched teeth as Hermione squeezed the life out of his hand, "You're almost there."

After the contraction passed the Healer came in to have a look. "Alright Mrs. Weasley, you're dilated enough. We're going to prep you for delivery."

Hermione looked to her side at Ron, "You ready for this?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ron smiled and squeezed her hand.

The delivery was excruciating for both Ron and Hermione. Hermione kept saying she didn't remember Rose's birth hurting this badly, and it hurt Ron to hear his wife screaming in so much pain. After one final push Ron heard the glorious sound of his son screaming to make his presence known. "Hermione, look at him! He's so handsome! Takes after his father of course. Hermione, look." Why wasn't she answering him? "Hermione?" When Ron turned around all he saw was blood and his wife lying motionless on the bed. "HERMIONE!" Ron screamed as he ran back over to her side.

The nurses and doctors were working quickly, but no fast enough for Ron. "HERMIONE! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" He screamed.

"Mr. Weasley, we need you to step outside please." One of the nurses was trying to rush him from the room.

"No, no Hermione!"

"Mr. Weasley! We need you to leave now! Let us do our jobs. Please!"

Ron was forced out into the hallway and could barely see through the small window into the room before he was ushered down the hall into the waiting room. _"This cannot be happening." _He thought.

"Daddy!" Rose screamed as he entered the waiting room. She came running into his arms. "Mummy?" She asked looking over his shoulder. Ron just looked past her to the expectant looks of his and Hermione's family. He figured his face probably told them everything, but what was he supposed to tell them?

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been super busy, but there you go! I will try my hardest to update again soon! Please leave me a review!**


	32. Pain

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm soooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! I can't believe it has taken me so long! Mainly the problem was, I had to get my "Breaking Dawn" fix...and even though I finished it the day after I got it, I still had to read more so I re-read like practically the whole "Twilight" series. I'm so sorry to have neglected my writing! But I'm getting back on track! So here's your update!**

**Pain**

_"There's that awful beeping noise again."_ Hermione thought to herself, "_Why am I hearing it again? Where am I?"_ Hermione tried really hard to remember everything she possibly could. _"I was in the bathroom with Ron...we fought with the shaving cream...Oh! Then my water broke! Why don't I remember having Hugo then?"_ As Hermione pondered this she could hear some faint voices in the room with her.

"Will she wake up soon?" One very familiar voice asked. No question to Hermione, it was Ron.

"We think so Mr. Weasley. Please try to stay calm so when she does wake up you won't scare her." That must be the Healer. Don't scare her? What happened? Hermione tried to open her eyes or move her hand or something so the Healer would know she was awake so she could know what was going on. She heard the door open and close, then she heard Ron let out a long, slow breath.

_"Ok Hermione, open your eyes!" _She thought. Using all of her power she forced her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Ron sitting in the chair by her bed with his head in his hands. "Ron?" Hermione croaked.

Ron lifted his head, "Hermione! How do you feel?" he asked as he kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"Ok. My stomach really hurts."

Ron didn't say anything he just nodded his head as if he already knew that. His blue eyes didn't leave hers, but they weren't twinkling like they usually did when he looked at her. It was then that Hermione noticed that they were red rimmed and he had tear stains on his face. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek, "Ron? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hermione..."

"Is Hugo ok?"

"Hugo's fine, Hermione. He's perfect."

Hermione frowned. What's wrong?

"Maybe, I should go find the Healer. He could probably explain it better."

Hermione slowly shook her head, "No Ron, you tell me."

Ron let out a slow ragged breath, "Hermione, we were in the delivery room and I thought everything was fine. You kept saying it hurt really bad, but I thought it was nothing. Then Hugo was crying and I was looking at him. He was perfect, healthy, and amazing. Then I turned back to you and you weren't awake." Ron chose to skip the part about all of the blood and spare her the details, "Then they rushed me out of the room. It was several hours before I knew anything at all. I was going crazy. The Healer finally came and got me, he told me a lot of information and used a lot of big words that I don't know. Basically, he said they had to do an emergency procedure that muggles call a hysterectomy."

Hermione felt like a load of bricks had just been dropped on her. "I can't have anymore children can I?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ron just shook his head, knowing that there were no words to ease her pain now. "No." Hermione whispered. She covered her face with the hand that wasn't holding Ron's and sobbed. Ron cried too and just held onto her hand, squeezing it every once in a while.

After a few moments Ron broke the silence, "Hermione, we've been through a lot over the years. But we've made it through each test and trial. We'll be able to come out of this one too. I love you." He kissed her hand and squeezed it again.

Hermione made no response. She just continued to let her tears silently stream down her face.

**A/N: Please review! By the way was anyone else as mad as I was when we heard they were pushing "Half Blood Prince" back to July 2009??**


	33. What's Wrong With Hermione?

**What's Wrong with Hermione?**

Ron let out a long sigh as he walked up the sidewalk as he came home from work. H ejust wasn't ready to walk into the house yet, so he sat on the bench on the front porch and reflected on the past six months.

The first week at home was really rough. Ron and Hermione were adjusting to having a baby in the house again and were grieving the fact that they couldn't have all of the children that they had always envisioned themselves with. However, as the weeks went on Ron was able to proceed with life and try to get back into a normal routine while Hermione seemed to deteriorate more and more. She became a shell of her former self. Ron sometimes wondered if her Healers had actually been dementors in disguise because it seemed as if she no longer had a soul. She was like a machine. Doing the housework, looking after Rose and Hugo during the day, and completely shutting Ron out was her way of life now. When Ron was home she would leave the children with him and shut herself in the bedroom.

Hermione had a dead look in her eyes and only spoke when asked a direct question. She hardly ever made eye contact with anyone and only left the house if absoutely necessary. Her boss had been kind enough to give her all the time off she needed and could go back whenever she was ready.

All physical contact between she and Ron had also stopped. One time Ron merely brushed his hand against hers and Hermione jerked her hand away so fast you would have thought that she had been electrocuted. Every time Ron sat next to her on the couch Hermione would abruptly slide over to the end of the couch or move to a chair. He was surprised that one of them hadn't moved out of the bedroom yet, but he knew it was only time before that or something worse happened.

All of the Weasleys had noticed the difference. How Ron and Hermione never spoke to eachother, never touched, and how Hermione barely ever acknowledged Ron's presence. There was a time where ron's oldest brother Bill finally pulled Ron to the side to find out what was going on.

"I don't know Bill. I expected this for the first few weeks, but it's like she's getting worse." Ron shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Bill had asked.

"Yes, but she just looks at me with those dead eyes and walks away. She's pushing me away, she's pushing the children away, her parents...they came by the other day and she wouldn't even leave the bedroom to see them. I don't know what to do. It's beyond me." Ron had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Bill placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron I..." he sighed. "I know this will come out wrong, but do you think she could be...do you think you should take her to a ...specialist or something?"

Ron could feel the fire in his eyes and hear the edge in his own voice, "She's not going mental. She's fine."

"Ron, she's not fine. It could help. I hate to see you both this way."

Ron shook his head, "She's not crazy. She'll come around."

And Ron wanted that to be true, but now as he sat here two months after his talk with Bill he wasn't so sure. Hermione wasn't getting better. That much was certain. He wanted to avoid taking her to some man who would put her on a bunch of potions to make her better. She wasn't crazy. Ron just knew it. How could he make her better? He took a deep breath and stood and walked in the front door, "I'm home!" he called.

"Daddy!" He heard Rose squeal, then he heard the patter of her bare feet across the hard wood floor as she came running down the hall to leap into his arms.

"Hey Rosie, how are you?" He forced a smile.

"I'm hungry." She declared.

Ron chuckled then sighed, "Where's your mum?"

Rose pointed to the den, "In there." She said, not sounding quite as happy now.

Ron set her back on her feet and held her little hand as they walked into the den. Hermione sat on the couch in one of Ron's old Chuddly Cannons t-shirts and a pair of gray pajama pants. Her arms were crossed in front of her as her dead eyes watched Hugo play on a quilt on the floor. Rose sat on the quilt to play with Hugo as Ron stepped further into the room. "Hi Hermione." He said.

She made no reply, she didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice. Ron seated himself in the armchair next to her end of the couch. "How was your day?" he asked. Hermione ever so slightly raised, then dropped one shoulder in a pathetic attempt at a shrug. Ron sighed. How was he supposed to make this better if she was so unresponsive? "What do you want for dinner?"

Once again there was the one shoulder shrug. "Hermione, please say something."

Hermione turned her dead eyes and looked at Ron. "What's happened to us Hermione? Please say something...anything."

Hermione rose and began to leave the room, but Ron stood and grabbed her elbow. She tried to jerk free, but Ron wouldn't let her. "Hermione please? I'm trying here. I don't know what's going on. What has happened to us? It's like you're slipping through my fingertips and I can't save you...Hermione?"

"Let me go." She whispered, not looking at him.

"Hermione...please...I love you."

Hermione jerked her arm out of Ron's grip as she stomped off. When Ron heard the bedroom door slam he sank back into his chair. He put his face into his hands as he tried not to cry in front of his children. He folded his hands and let his head hang as he tried to think of some way to bring his wife back to reality. Then he felt Rose's feather light touch on his face. "Daddy?" She whispered.

"Yes Rosie?" He choked out.

"When will mummy be back?"

Ron sighed, tears welling in his eyes, "I don't know Rose...I don't know."

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is really depressing, but there is more I just don't have time to put it up right now. Please review!**


	34. Pensieve

**Pensieve**

"Harry, she's just not there anymore. Do you have any idea how I can get her back? I miss her." Ron said as he sat with harry on their lunch break.

"Ron, I..." Harry let out a long sigh. "I don't know. Maybe you two should just spend some time alone. Try to work things out. Ginny and I would gladly take care of Rose and Hugo for a few days."

Ron thought about it. It had been ages since he had been alone with Hermione for more than two minutes. Maybe if Harry and Ginny took the kids they could actually talk and work out whatever was going on. How was he supposed to get her to talk to him though? She refused to speak to him. "I don't think that would work Harry. She won't talk and I don't think she even really listens to me when I talk to her."

Harry sat in silence for a minute. "Well, maybe if you can't get her to listen to how much you love her and miss her, then maybe...you could _show_ her."

* * *

On that Friday Ron took Rose and Hugo to Grimmauld Place to stay with Harry and Ginny until Sunday. Hermione knew that they were going to Harry and Ginny's. but she just thought they were going there for the afternoon to play with James and Albus.

When Ron returned home he saw that Hermione was still in the bedroom where he left her, so he went into their home office to make sure he had everything ready. He took out their pensieve and laid it out on his desk, then he placed the tip of his wand to his head and withdrew one long memory and dropped it inot the stone basin in front of him. It was going to take some doing to get Hermione to willingly go into the pensieve, but Ron was prepared to make her if it came down to it. He wanted his wife back.

He slowly walked down the hallway to the bedroom and, letting out a low breath, opened the door. "Hermione?"

She was lying on the bed with her back to the door. She didn't even flinch at the sound of Ron's voice. Ron tried again, "Hermione?" He walked around the bed and sat down so he could see her face. "Can I show you something?" Hermione just shook her head, never once attempting to speak. "Please? Just let me show you this." He got up and walked around and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away, but Ron held tight. "Please, don't fight me on this. Just let me show you something and you can come back in here if you want." he pleaded.

Slowly Hermione rolled over and stood up. Ron, still holding her hand, led her down the hallway and into the office, closing the door behind them. When Hermione saw the pensieve on the desk with a silvery memory already pooled in it her eyes widened and she tried to break away from Ron.

"Hermione, please. Just look at it. I want you to see this." Ron began to walk toward the desk dragging Hermione behind him. "Please, just watch this. That's all I'm asking."

Hermione finally came to the realization that she wasn't getting out of this office without seeing the memory, so she stopped struggling and stood next to Ron.

"Thank you," Ron said. "Let's go."

And together they plunged into the memory. When they landed Hermione jerked her hand away from Ron's knowing she couldn't get out of the memory until it was over. It was a familiar scene from several years ago. They were standing in the tent at Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. They saw themselves at the age of seventeen and arrived just in time to hear Ron ask Hermione to dance.

"That was our first time to dance," Ron whispered to Hermione as they watched the scene unfold. "I was so nervouse. I'm surprised I didn't break any of your toes after steppin on them so many times." Ron looked over at her and saw her faintly crack a smile, but it wasn't much of one. They stayed a few minutes longer watching themselves slowly sway to the music out on the dance floor when the scene before them dissolved and a new one took form.

This one took place just a few hours later at Grimmauld Place. Young Ron was promising Hermione that he would never leave her and grabbed her hand. Ron looked over at Hermione, "You know the same still holds true today. I have no intention of being away from you ever again." He slowly reached over and took her hand and was surprised when she didn't jerk away.

The scene dissolved again and it was now something Hermione had never seen. "This was a dream I had when I left you and Harry. I remember it all perfectly." Ron explained.

In the dream Ron sat next to Hermione on a log in the middle of the woods. "Why did you leave me?" Dream Hermione asked.

"I dont' know." Dream Ron replied. "I want to come back though, I miss you."

"I miss you too." Dream Hermione said as she started to disappear. "I'm waiting for you Ron..."

"No Hermione! Don't go, come back!" Dream Ron shouted, but it was no use, she was already gone. "I just wanted to say I love you." He whispered.

As the scene dissolved Ron told Hermione, "The next day was when I left and came to find you."

The new scene was a memory Hermione knew she would never forget. They were now in the Room of Requirement. Then Hermione dropped her collection of Basalisk fangs and flung herself at Ron as they shared their first kiss. Hermione looked up at Ron and spoke for the first time, "I'll never forget that. It was the first time I ever felt completely vulnerable. I put all of myself out there and didn't know how you would receive it. I just didn't want to be left with the 'what if's.'"

The next scene was their wedding. As they were exchanging their vows Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist pulling her closer to his side and she obliged. The scenes progressed to Hermione telling Ron she was pregnant with Rose, to one of them playing with Rose in the backyard, and when Hermione told Ron she was pregnant with Hugo.

The final scene was of Ron and Hermione having the shaving cream fight in the bathroom when Hermione's water broke. Then when they realized what happened Ron gave Hermione a quick hug and said, "I love you, let's have this baby!" Then they tore out of the bathroom to get to St. Mungo's.

Then Ron and Hermione felt themselves being pulled out of the pensieve. When they were back in the office they stood in silence for a moment.

"Hermione," Ron said breaking the silence. "I wanted to show you that I've loved you for a long time and nothing has changed that or will change that. My feeling for you have only gotten stronger over the years and there is nothing that will make me stop loving you. Ever."

Hermione looked at Ron and after a few moments she said, "Ron I...I love you too."

Ron smiled and took a step forward. Hermione closed the rest of the gap between them and hugged Ron tighter than she ever had before. "I'm so sorry Ron. I don't know what's been wrong with me. I guess everything just came crashing in at one time and I couldn't figure out how to handle it. I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"Hermione it's ok. Shh...don't cry." Ron soothed as he rubbed her back.

Hermione pulled back and looked up at Ron's face and knew that everything really was going to be ok. She stretched up onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to Ron's. After a few moments Ron pulled away and hugged her again. "I've missed you so much Hermione. I love you!"

* * *

The next day Hermione insisted on getting Rose and Hugo a day early. She said she missed them and didn't want to miss out on one more moment with them.

Harry and Ginny were surprised to see Hermione with Ron, but were so happy to see her doing so well. They were both quick to notice that the spark in Hermione's eyes were back and they could not mistake the look of love in her eyes every time she looked at Ron.

Soon Rose came running into the room and leapt into Ron's arms, "Daddy!" She squealed. Then she turned around and saw Hermione sitting on the couch smiling. "Mummy?"

Hermione smiled wider, "Hi Rosie."

Rose ran into Hermione's lap and burried her face in Hermione's curly hair. "Mummy happy again?" Rose asked.

Hermione smiled with tears welling in her eyes, "Yes baby, Mummy's happy. I'm back Rosie! Let's go home."


	35. Bedtime Story

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Here's your update!**

**Bedtime Story**

"Goodnight Rosie." Hermione said to her seven year old daughter as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Mum wait, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"It's really late Rose. I don't have a book right now either, maybe tomorrow night."

"Make up one! Please Mummy?" Rose pleaded.

Hermione thought for a moment, it was really late, but she could make time she decided. "I'm not very good at making things up."

"It's ok. Just try it!" Rose said as she snuggled down under her covers to get comfortable.

"Oh alright." Hermione said as she sat on the edge of Rose's bed/

"I want to hear too!" Hugo cried as he ran into the room.

"Hugo, I thought your father put you to bed twenty minutes ago!" Hermione said to her five year old son.

"He did, but I had to use the bathroom. I want to hear the story too."

"Ok fine, come sit next to me, but then you're going right back to bed."

Hugo ran and jumped up onto the bed next to his mom and settled in beside her. "Ok, there was a girl..."

"No, it has to start with 'Once upon a time'" Rose said.

"Alright, 'Once upon a time there was a girl. Her name was..."

"Rebekah!" Rose cried.

"Ok, her name was Rebekah. Now during that time there was a terrible war going on. Rebekah was being chased along with her two best friends Thomas and..."

"Arnold!" Hugo cried.

Hermione smiled, "Thomas and Arnold. Rebekah had always fancied Arnold, but thought he didn't return the feeling so she grudgingly hid her feelings. Well, one day the three friends were found and kidnapped. they were taken to a big, ugly, scary mansion. Once they were inside an evil woman recognized Rebekah and took her away from her friends. Arnold struggled to stay with her, but the evil woman wouldn't allow it. So Arnold and Thomas were dragged away and Rebekah was left with the evil woman.

"The evil woman was horrible to Rebekah and Rebekah didn't know what to do. She was absolutely horrified and couldn't figure out a way to get away. She was about to give up when she heard a very familiar voice screaming, 'Rebekah! Rebekah!' She knew it was Arnold and that he was trying to get to her so he could save her. This realization and the voice made Rebekah think fast and she was able to somewhat outsmart the evil woman. However, she still couldn't get away and passed out from the evil woman's wicked actions. Right before she passed out though she heard Arnold call her name again, and it was louder this time.

"When Rebekah woke up she was in a new place and she was lying on a bed. The first thing she saw though was Arnold sitting next to her and he was holding her hand. Arnold told her that they had gotten away and she was safe. However, what Arnold didn't tell her was that he, himself, was the one who had saved her. Thomas later told Rebekah that it had been Arnold who was the first person into the room where she was being tortured and that he was the one who had gotten her away from the horrible mansion.

"At the end of the war Arnold confessed his feelings for Rebekah saying that he fancied her and Rebekah had never felt such a wonderful feeling than in that moment. She had been the one to take the first step and kiss him, risking all of their years of friendship, but she had never been happier than when he returned her kiss and her feelings."

Rose and Hugo looked at Hermione expectantly. "And?" Hugo said.

"And what?" Hermione chuckled.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Rose asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, they most certainly did."

"Good," Rose smiled. "I liked that story."

"Me too." Hugo said.

"Ok, off to bed young man!" Hermione laughed. She kissed her son on the top of his head as he scurried out of the room. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight Mummy!"

Hermione turned out the light and shut the door. As she turned to walk down the hall she ran right into Ron. "Oh Ron, you scared me!"

"Ron?" He smiled, "I thought my name was Arnold."

Hermione smiled, "So you were listening?"

"Just the end part. You know, when I came in and saved the day." Ron joked as he puffed out his chest. "Honestly Hermione, Arnold? Couldn't you do better than that?"

She laughed as she put her arm around his waist and walked toward their bedroom, "I didn't pick it. Your son did."

Ron shook his head. "Well, he and I are going to have a talk when it comes time for him to name his children!"

"Honestly Ron, your sister names her son Albus Severus and you think you'll have problems with Hugo." She joked.

Ron smiled, "Yeah, see I don't want my son to take after Ginny and Harry. He needs to have great naming skills like his parents do."

"Oh Ron."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I really only see about two more chapters after this. Also there will be an epilogue so I guess about three chapters. I would like to take a break for a while after this story. I have a couple ideas that have formed in my head for other stories. After I finish this story I'll post a summary of them on my profile. I can't guarantee when those will be posted though, but I hope you will read them when they are! Please review!**


	36. Driving

**"Driving**

"Ron, I want to talk to you about something." Hermione said as she sat next to Ron on the couch after putting Rose and Hugo to bed.

"Alright, what?" Ron asked as he draped his arm around his wife.

"Well, I've been thinking,"

"That's never good" Ron chuckled.

Hermione slapped Ron on his leg. "Not funny. I've been thinking that you really should try to get your muggle driver's license."

"Hermione, you have one. Why do I need one? We hardly ever use the car anyway."

"Well Ron, I just think that it would be good if you have one. What if I break a leg or something and we need to take the car somewhere?"

"I really don't think I need it." Ron grumbled.

"Just think about it, please?"

"Ok, I'll think about it."

* * *

As Ron sat working in his office a week later there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" he called.

"Hey, I brought you some lunch." Hermione said as she walked in. "I thought we could eat together today."

"Thanks." Ron said as he rose and kissed his wife. "How has your day been?"

"It's been ok. I've had to deal with some pretty annoying people, but I guess it could be worse."

"Mm-hmm." Ron agreed as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

After a few moments of silence and eating Hermione said, "Ron have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"Oh Ron, your muggle license."

"Oh that," Ron sighed, "Is it really that necessary?"

"Yes Ron!"

"Is it that important to you?"

"Ugh, yes Ron! Please just get it so that way if we need it you'll have it. It's not like you haven't driven before!"

"Yes love, but that was a flying car. It's a little different. And I was like twelve!" Ron laughed.

"Well it can't be that big of a difference!"

Ron let out a low breath. "Ok, I'll go for it."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Weasley!" The muggle officer called.

"Ok Ron, go you'll be great!" Hermione said as she pushed Ron toward the officer.

"Ok ok I'm going." Ron grumbled. On the outside Ron looked cool, calm, and collected. But on the inside he was a basket case. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to let Hermione know that. He was scared because he really didn't have that much experience with muggle vehicles and the officer had not smiled once in the last hour. He had to weigh at least 300 pounds and it was all muscle. He was looking at Ron like he wanted to destroy him. Ron gulped, "Um...I'm Ron Weasley...Sir."

"Get in the car Weasley." The officer said in his gruff voice.

Ron climbed into the driver's sear, fastened his seat-belt, and made sure to put his hands in the "ten and two" position on the steering wheel. When the officer climbed in Ron could've sworn the car tilted from the muscle man's weight.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, back out of this parking space and take a right."

"Ok." Ron carefully maneuvered the car out of his parking spot and down the road. Ron followed all of the officers instructions and was actually doing everything right. He was elated.

"Ok Mr. Weasley, on more test and we'll head back. I want you to parallel park right over there where the cones are set up."

_"Oh no!" _Ron thought. That's the only thing he can't do. Ron started to park and as he was backing up he ran over one of the cones. Thinking fast Ron slipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the large officer, "Confundo!" he muttered.

"Um...very good Mr. Weasley...I think we can go back now." The officer said with a confused look on his face.

Ron drove back to his starting point and the officer turned and shook his hand. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley, you passed with flying colors."

"Thank you sir." Ron said as he shook his hand. ron tried not to look guilty as he walked inside to meet Hermione.

"Well? What's the verdict?" She asked.

"I passed." Ron said not meeting her eyes.

"Oh Ron! This is terrific!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck. "To be honest," she said as she pulled back to meet his gaze, "I didn't think you'd pass your first time. i know it can be hard."

"Well thanks for having faith in me." Ron said sarcastically.

After he had gotten his license and stuff they turned to leave. "I think you must have confunded him." Hermione teased as they walked to the car.

Ron's face paled, "What?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm just kidding Ron! Do you want to do the honors?" She said holding out the keys.

"No," Ron said. "I think I've had enough driving for one day."

**A/N: Omg! You guys, I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been so busy! But here's your update! I think I only have one more chapter after this then the epilogue. So it's coming to an end! I'll try to be quick with the last two updates, but I can't make any promises! Please review you guys! And once again I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait! **


	37. Off to Hogwarts!

**Off to Hogwarts!**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

"Ugh," Hermione moaned as she turned to shut off the alarm.

"Mmmm...Hermione hit snooze...let's sleep just five more minutes..."

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

"Ron I don't want to be late." Hermione said, still half asleep.

Ron rolled over and put his arm around his wife, "Five more minutes won't kill us...besides I'm comfortable...and I know you are."

Hermione sighed, "Ok." Then she threw her hand on top of the alarm and snuggled closer to Ron to enjoy her last five minutes of slumber.

* * *

"RON!"

Ron sat straight up in bed, "WHAT? What's wrong?!"

"We overslept! I told you!" Hermione said as she flew out of bed.

"Wait, I thought you hit snooze?" Ron asked still confused and trying to wake up.

"Yeah, well I must have accidentally hit the off button instead!" Hermione yelled as she tore down the hall at top speed. "ROSE! HUGO! GET UP WE HAVE TO GO!" She yelled. When she ran back to the bedroom Ron was still on the bed. "Ron! Get up! It's nine o'clock! The Hogwarts Express leaves at ten! We're supposed to meet Harry, Ginny, and the kids! Let's go!"

Ron and Hermione ran frantically around the house trying to get the last few things into Rose's trunk and loaded into the car. "Rose go ahead and put your robes on now, so you won't have to change when we get there." Hermione called as she levitated the trunk into the back of the car. "Ron, you better drive so I can get Rose onto the platform. You and Hugo can bring everything once you've parked."

"Ugh," Ron groaned. "You know how I feel about driving."

Hermione turned and gave Ron an exasperated look, "Then you can take Rose onto the platform and make small talk with the other parents. You know I heard your favorite person Lavender has a daughter starting at Hogwarts this year too."

"Driving it is then!" Ron said as he snatched the keys off the hook. "Rose, Hugo let's go!"

Amazingly the Weasleys made it out of the house at 9:15. "Ok Rosie, when we get there we're going to go ahead and get on the platform while Dad and Hugo park the car. Then they'll meet us there."

"Ok." Rose said. She was being abnormally quiet this morning, but Ron and Hermione were so stressed they didn't notice.

Ron skillfully pulled the car into the parking lot and up to the station to drop Rose and Hermione off. "We'll meet you inside." Ron called as they climbed out.

Hermione took Rose's hand as they wove in and out of the crowds of muggles and swiftly ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Ok Rose, let's stand over here and wait for Dad and Hugo." Hermione said once they reached Platform 9 3/4. Hermione scanned the crowd and saw many familiar faces and she did spot Lavender. Hermione had never really been that great of friends with Lavender so the two hadn't kept in touch and of course Ron hadn't bothered to either. Lavender seemed to notice the signature red of Rose's hair and decided to avoid making contact. "Rose? You're being awfully quiet." Hermione observed after a few moments.

"Mum, I'm a little scared." Rose whispered.

"Rosie," Hermione said bending down so she was eye-level with her daughter. "Don't be scared. You'll love Hogwarts. James and Albus will be there and you'll make lots of new friends. Dad and I will write every week, maybe we'll even come up for a Quidditch game and we can see you."

"I'll miss you." Rose said.

"We'll miss you too, sweet girl. But don't be scared it'll be great." Hermione smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Look, there's Dad and Hugo."

Ron and Hugo were making their way to the pair and as Ron passed Lavender he politely nodded his head and kept walking. Then just to make sure she understood who he was here with he walked over and put his arm around Hermione. Looking down at Rose he asked, "Ready to go big girl?"

"I think so." Rose said, still a little timid.

"Look! Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!" Hugo cried pointing to his Aunt and Uncle and cousins a few feet away.

The Weasleys walked over and met the Potters as they both got their children ready to leave for Hogwarts. It was Albus's first year to go to school as well. It wasn't long before the whistle blew calling all the kids to the train. "Ok Rosie, you ready?"

Rose nodded, "Yes."

"We love you ." Hermione said as she hugged her daughter.

"Please avoid that Scorpius kid." Ron said looking serious.

"Make friends with who you want Rose. You'll be fine." Hermione assured her.

"I'll miss you." Hugo said as he hugged his big sister.

"I love you sweetheart." Ron said as he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Rose replied.

"You should get going Rose." Hermione said giving her one more hug, "Don't forget to write to us!"

"I won't! Bye mom! Bye!" Rose said as she ran to catch up with her cousins.

Hermione watched her daughter as she boarded the train. She was growing up so fast! How could she possibly be ready to go to school? It seems like she was just born yesterday. "It's me. I'm famous!" Hermione heard Ron say, breaking her thought processes. She, Ron, and Hugo waved to Rose until the train was no longer in sight.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Hermione asked looking up at Ron.

"Hermione, she's just like you and you were great. She'll be fine." Ron said as he kissed her temple.

Hermione slipped her arm around ron's waist as her other hand held onto Hugo's. "Yeah." Then she chuckled. "You realize that I did meet my husband first year. I wonder if..."

"Let's hope Rose has as wonderful taste in men as you did...and that she stays away from Malfoy's mutant spawn."

"Oh Ron." Hermione laughed.

"I'm hungry." Hugo said.

"I'll fix you something when we get home." Hermione said.

"Why don't we just stop and eat at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! Please Mum?" Hugo pleaded.

"Ok." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're driving." Ron said tossing her the keys.

Hermione laughed. "Ok, let's go."

**A/N: ok that's the last chapter! I'll try to have the epilogue up soon! Review please!**


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Ok Rose, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked her daughter as she sat across the table from her with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. It was the Christmas holidays so Rose and Hugo were home from school. Rose was in her sixth year and she looked more beautiful each day.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about.....boys. I wanted to talk while Dad was at work because, well, he tends to overreact to things like this."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, he does. Is it a certain boy?"

"Well, yes. He....well he.....he's acted like he likes me since third year, and at first I wasn't sure how I felt. Then in fourth year I really started to like him, but he always acted like he didn't like me anymore and he just did stupid things. But at the end of last year and for the first two months of this year he came around more and I thought he was finally going to ask me out, but then he started going out with this really annoying girl. They snog all the time in the halls and stuff and it's really gross. Everyone thinks he still likes me, but if he does then why is he with her?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Well, this sounds familiar."

Rose frowned, "What do you mean? You knew someone that this happened to?" Hermione nodded. "Who?" Rose asked.

"Me." Hermione replied.

"You? Who was the boy?"

"Your father."

"Dad?? What happened?"

"Well,your father and I always had a tense relationship. We fought constantly, and most of the time it was about nothing at all. If it weren't for your Uncle Harry I don't know if your father and I would ever have spoken to each other. But anyways, I started to like your Dad around third year. There was just something about him that caught my eye. I denied my feelings for him for months. I kept telling myself that it was just a phase. Then in fourth year there was this ball and I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. All I wanted was for him to ask me to that dance. I waited and waited, but he never did. So I went with someone else and he got all mad. He was a very confusing boy your father was. Then, when I was about your age he finally started coming around. Well, your Aunt Ginny let is slip that I kissed my date after the ball in fourth year and he got really upset and got a girlfriend to show me that he could have someone else too. From the sound of it your boy is doing the same kind of stuff with his girlfriend that your father did."

"Who was his girlfriend?" Rose interrupted.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione stated.

"Please tell me. I thought we were bonding here." Rose pouted.

Hermione sighed, "Don't let your Dad know I told you."

"I won't!" Rose said, sitting up straighter.

"A girl named Lavender Brown."

"Sarah's mum?" Rose looked scandalized.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes."

"Yuck. I can't believe Dad went out with her. That lady is so annoying!"

"I know." Hermione continued. "She hasn't changed much since school. But he later told me he didn't like her that way. He was just trying to make me jealous. Well, he succeeded. I think that was the longest we ever went without speaking to each other. But, they broke up, because your father finally got some sense, and we got together the following year." She finished.

"But, how did you two get together? You've never told me how it happened."

Hermione took a sip of her hot chocolate, "Well, while we were with Harry we both kind of knew we liked each other. It was just that we wanted the other one to make the first move. So we did this stupid little dance and skirted around the issue for a long time. Then at the Final Battle we were in the Room of Requirement and I realized one or the both of us ccould die as soon as we stepped out of the door. So, without really even considering the fact that Harry was watching, or even if Ron wanted me to, I flung myself at him and kissed him. Luckily he kissed me back. We've been inseparable ever since."

"Wow," Rose said after a few moments. "So your first kiss with Dad was in front of Uncle Harry? That had to be awkward."

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "I think he was a little repulsed by it all, but it was ok. Anyways, what about your boy? Does he still talk to you or is it the silent treatment?"

"No, he doesn't talk to me. He talks to Albus and asks about me, I know because Albus tells me everything. But whenever I see him he acts like I don't exist."

"Well Rose," Hermione said. "Maybe you should just wait it out. They'll probably break up. Any relationship built on physicality alone never lasts. He'll come around. By the sound of it he still likes you. Maybe he's just testing you to see if you really do like him. Boys are stupid and blind to a lot of relationship things. They don't know how to handle all of the hormones and stuff. He'll realize he's made a mistake. In the end if he doesn't it's his loss and you deserve someone better anyway. You wouldn't want to lower your standards to meet someone else's"

Rose smiled, "Thanks Mum."

Hermione patted Rose's hand. "Your welcome sweetie. Now, let's go finish decorating the tree with Hugo."

"Ok." Rose said and they stood to leave.

A few minutes later Ron returned home from work. He walked into the kitchen and could hear the Christmas music being played in the living room and the laughing voices of his wife and children. He was about to head in there to join them when he noticed a notebook lying on the kitchen table. Ron walked over and flipped it open to see whose it was. When he opened it his jaw dropped. All of the pages were covered in hearts and written around them were things like, "Rose loves Scorpius," and "Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy," and "Rose Elizabeth Malfoy." Ron gritted his teeth and yelled, "HERMIONE! WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!"

"Uh oh." Rose said looking up in horror.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think I left my notebook on the table......"

**THE END**

**A/N: Well that's the end! Wow, I can't believe it's over! I just want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Ya'll have been amazing! This story ended up being a lot longer than I first intended it to be! Ya'll have made this story so much fun to write and have inspired many of the chapters. I started writing this story almost a year ago. Since this is the end I expect a review from everyone! I'm going to take a break from writing for a while, but I'm going to post some plots that I have in my head for some other stories on my profile so be sure to check those out! Thanks so much for all of your support! Please review!**


End file.
